


Stars Align

by LizKellie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Confused Dipper Pines, Demon Deals, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, I promise, It Gets Better, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Dipper Pines, Soul Selling, This poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: Weirdmageddon had begun a few years ago. So far everyone had stayed alive and together, trapped in the small nearly obliterated town.  Everyone stayed hidden as best they could, as they tried to stay out of range for Bills weirdness waves that had slowly but surely expanded the barrier about a mile or so beyond Gravity Falls border.Then, one day, Dipper and Mabel get caught by Bill himself and Dipper has to make a deal to save his sister. But, is Dipper really willing to sell his soul to the devil? And why does this have to happen just as his first heat is around the corner?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't do this when I have other projects. I shouldn't, but I am doing it anyway so I can get the idea out of my head.

The world was slowly but surely ending. It already had for the citizens of Gravity Fall. The small town had become ground zero and Mabel and Dipper had survived it for three years now.

Life underground was more than a little difficult. Getting ahold of anything was impossible, so they grew their own food, all courtesy of Ford who had prepared for everything. Just in case.

Life was difficult, but not without it's simple pleasures. Everyone was close and worked together as a team. It was rare now that anyone had to leave their little sanctuary.

Ford had stocked everything they needed to filter water, grow plants without actual sunlight or rain, and even invented a sewage system.

The town was reduced to rubbel and with the weirdness waves, no one wanted to make runs for medicine or building supplies.

Thus Mabel and Dipper often volunteered. Runners were considered heros in their little community even if it didn't happen often.

Today was their monthly run. They had to make it into town and raid the local hospital and run back. Once inside they were basically immune to the wierdness waves, but could be seen by the eyebats or any henchmaniac that had a habit of flying around looking for some form of entertainment.

Entertainment usually meant torture, and release. Wendy still had night terrors from getting caught by Teeth and Keyhole several months ago, but she never told anyone what they did to her. She still wasn't able to make runs after that.

Mabel and Dipper went together as they seemed to have better luck together than apart. Mabel had sprained her ankle last ime she ran alone when Dipper had a cold. Dipper went alone once and barely escaped a wierdness wave when Mabel was recovering from a broken arm.

No, if they were going, they were going together. Today was no different.

"Did you go over the checklist. We have everything, right?" Dipper asked as they grabbed their bacpacks and got ready to go.

"Yeppers. I checked the list and checked it twice, Broski. And just because it's you and we do this every month, I triple checked it. We have everything. Now hurry up, if we miss our window, it'll be another hour before we can leave, and that means it might be dark out when we get back." Mabel said ushering her paranoid brother to the door and up the ladder.

They appeared in what used to be th mystery shack. The grounds were safe since the barrier around it was still in place, but beyond it was anything but.

The twins made their way through their old home. They stood by the back door and waited.

True to form the houly wave swept through and passed over them. Dipper and Mabel bolted out and started their run. They had an hour to make it to the safe house. They would rest there until the next wave hit, then get to the hospital. Once there, they would fill the backpacks up with every medicine and vial they could get their hands on until the bags were either full or started to get too heavy.

The twins were used to the regular runs and they stayed in shape between them. Mabel the ever optimistic alpha, was already strong and only got tougher when she presented only a year after wierdmageddon started, 

Dipper, the stubborn omega, never let his biology get in his way. He made sure he would be able to keep up with his twin while running and it showed. He no longer had noodle arms, but he wasn't really buff either. He would never be big, as he was an omega, but he was strong and very agile.

They continued running, keeping up more of a jogging pace to maintain stamina. The safe house typically took them about 40 minuets to get to keeping this steady pace. That gave them 20 to rest and hydrate. Then once the next wave passed over, they moved on. The hospital was only another 20 minuets farther. They would spend a while there gathering supplies and have lunch.

Getting back was the tricky part. The way the place was situated had the waves were coming towards them on the way back and they were tricky to time. Being able to see it sometimes could cause you to panic, but that would just make it more difficult.

"There's the safe house. Let's go." Mabel said, gesturing to the building. It had once belonged to a citizen of Gravity Falls, but the small house was now barely standing.

"Yep." Dipper replied as he followed his sister inside. Dipper looked behind him to see the next wave was powering up already. It would pass soon.

"Come in before you get seen Dipshit." Mabel called.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Dipper called.

"You gonna be ready for the next run Dippy?" Mabel challenged.

"You know it. Hey Mabes, I may take a month or two off after this. My first heat since presenting should be just around the corner. Last thing we need is for me to go into heat on a run." Dipper said, trying to gauge how Mabel felt about that.

"Sure, no problem. You covered me for my first rut. God that was aweful and I heard heats are so much worse too. I don't mind covering you for a month or two." Mabel said nonchalantly.

"I don't like that you'll be going alone...." Dipper countered. Biology be damned, Dipper was the more protective one of the two and Mabel seemed  not mind, though she rolled her eyes a lot.

This was no exception.

"You worry too much. Besides, if you are out and I'm not going and Wendy still can't, that only leaves Robbie. That's hardly fair Dip. You know he needs as much help as he can get until Wendy can run again." Mabel continued as she took a long swig from her water.

"I know. Nor can I stop you. Anyway, we can talk about it more when we get back later. Look alive, about 5 minuets left. Let's pack back up and finish our waters. We'll need to go soon." Dipper informed her as he watched the wierdness wave draw closer through the grimy window.

"Ok Dipdip." Mabel said as she packed up her water and the small snack she had brought with her. Unlike Dipper, she ran better when she wasn't hungry.

"Here it comes. Ready?" Dipper signaled as they both waited by the front door to head out. The wave passed and they waited for it to get a bit ahead of them before they headed out.

It was a shorter jog to the hospital. The windows were smashed in and the place looked like the set for a bad horror game.

"Let's get this done. We can go separate ways and meet back in the lobby for lunch. We can make another pass after that if the bags aren't quite full yet. Ford said we were almost out of cough medicine and he needed anticeptic so keep an eye out." Dipper rattled on as he and Mabel caught their breaths.

No it wasn't a long run, but the rest in the middle made your muscles stiff and getting started was harder on the lungs.

Mabel only nodded her assent as the two headed for different areas of the hospital.

............................................................................

Bill watched from the little triangles throughout the abandoned building. He had grown tired of looking for th remaining citizens of the tiny town and had drawn up little eyes all over the place. Any building still standing was covered in them, though he had used invisible ink to draw them.

If Dipper still had his little black light Dill would have gotten to hear that adorable little squeal of his.

Bill observed the twins as they rummaged about, gathering medical supplies and such, seemingy at random. Bill wondered what their plans were once the hospital was cleaned out. There wasn't another for miles and it was outside the barrier.

Bill continued to watch PineTree and ShootingStar a bit. At least until an idea struck him. Bill was rather bored since the barrier wouldn't allow his spread of chaos very quickly and he could use a toy. PineTree was stubborn to a fault but also a bit of a hero. He'd do anything to keep his family safe.

A plan was beginning to form. He just needed to get the twins separated.

This would require a personal touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has an evil plan to kidnap Dipper. What do? Sit back and enjoy the shenanigans.

"So, did you see what we needed?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel muched on dried deer meat and crackers with their water. No heavy foods on run days.

"I found some cough syrup in the pediatric ward, but no antiseptic. I got more medicated bandages though, just in case, and a couple boxes of neosporin. I got some more needles and syringes too. You find anything?" She asked back after she reported her findngs. She'd have to be careful with her findings so they didn't break.

"I got the antiseptic. I also found some cold and flu medicine and a few prenatal vitamins and such from the maternity ward. I even got some basic stuff for stitches and burns." Dipper listed back.

"Looks like we won't need to make another pass then. Cool. We can head back early now." Mabel said ecstatically.

"Looks like it. By the way, our birthday is next month. You think everyone is planning something again? I don't think I can handle it if Robbie brings alchohol again. We didn't even get to drink last time." Dipper bemowned as he took a bite out of his deer jerky.

"I hope so. But yeah, if you're gonna bring drinks at least let the birthday pair have one. I mean come on, just one." Mabel ranted back as she laughed.

They were just cleaning up when they both froze. Not because they wanted to mind you.

They both were surrounded by a lght blue aura and were lifted into the air.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here what I found. If it isn't PineTree and ShootingStar. Isn't this a find." Bills cackling laughter made the twins both freeze.

"Put us down Bill!" Mabel demanded in her alpha voice that caused Dipper to cringe. Alpha commands were gross. He hated the immediate wave of submission his body flooded his mind with. Yeah, gross.

"Now now ShootingStar. That's just rude, using an alpha command on another alpha. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners. Now look, I'll forget this little slip up and be nice. I'll only kill one of you and I'll even make it quick and relatively painless." Bill smiled. Or at least as much as one could with only a single eye for a face.

"Wait? What! Seriously, not cool man!" Dipper yelled out.

"Oh, come now PineTree. You and your little band of miscreants are hidding the only person who can pull down the barrier. I off one of you puny meatsacks, he's bound to reveal himself. And even if he doesn't, someone will. One way or the other, your little hiding spot won't be a big secret anymore." Bill explained.

Dipper couldn't fault the logic there. One way or the other, they were done for. Unless......

"Wait, Bill. Don't hurt them." Dipper cried out again.

"Oh please PineTree. Now you just sound sappy. ....... Tell you what though. I wouldn't mind one last little deal, for old times sake. I'll let your sister go free and I'll even spare what's left of your little resistence. However, in exchange I get your soul and your loyalty. You are mine and you can never betray me. Sound reasonable?" Bill offered.

"Oh please, as if Dipper would ever be foolish enough to make a deal with you." There was no doubt Mabel was planning to continue, only for Bill to magically zipper her mouth shut.

"Enough ShootingStar. I wasn't talking to you anymore. Interrupting isn't nice." Bill said mockingly, like a parent getting onto a small child.

"Now then Dipper. What do you say, do we have a deal?" Bills hand was engulfed in flames as he reached out to Dippers floating form.

"I'll give you my soul, and my loyalty, but I won't kill for you. Ever!" Dipper threw in his little amendment but didn't shake just yet, waiting for Bills reaction.

"Alright, you don't kill, fine. But I get an amendment too. I won't make you kill anyone, but in exchange, you may never step foot outside the Fearamid without my approval again. Now enough bartering. Take the deal or not PineTree, but if you don't, ShootingStar here dies as was the original plan." Bill laughed as Dippers face twisted in horror. He was trapped in a corner. Well damn.

Mabel was flapping around trying to get to Dipper. Trying to stop him. She had tears in her eyes and a frantic look in her eyes.

"Deal." Dipper said quietly as he reached out his hand.

The flames didn't hurt. They spiraled up his arm and died down again.

Bill dropped Mabel on ther ground and unzipped her lips. She was beeside herself with tears.

"Great doing business with you PineTree. We'll remove that pesky soul of yours back in the Fearamid. Don't worry, it only hurts a ton. Let's go!" Bill shouted excitedly. Bill snapped his fingers and they were gone, leaving a sobbing Mabel behind in an abandond hospital with two backpacks to carry home.

Though she noticed as she slowly made her way home, almost praying to get hit, that the wierdness waves no longer affected her. Making runs would be a lot easier now. If only Dipper were doing them with her.

............................................................................

Back at the Fearamid, Bill was more thatecstatic over his new toy. The little omega would be so much fun. Bill wondered how they were going to play first.

But of course, he needed to remove Dippers soul first. That would be so much fun.

Dipper hadn't made it through the warp back and passed out. Eh, it was an aquired sensation. Bill decided to make quiuck work of setting up. He laid Dippers sleeping form accross a table in Bills room. Bill got to work tying Dipper down, he wasn't lying about the pain and he needed Dipper relatively still.

Bill removed Dippers shirt and drew his circle on Dippers chest in black ink and then waited for it to dry.

Once done, he snapped his fingers forcing Dipper into wakefulness.

"Wh....What? What's going on? Bill?" Dipper pulled at his bonds, but they wouldn't budge.

"Sorry PineTree. Just a precaution. I wasn't kidding you know.. This will hurt. A lot. I need you awake and relatively still. I'll keep you awaked with magic, but you won't be able to hold still on your own." Bill explained.

Dippers breaths quickened as he began to panic.

"Now then, before you have a full blown panic attack, let's get started.

Bill summoned his magic and its aura surrounded Dippers body once again. Dipper felt a tingling sensation on his chest and saw the wheel there.

The drawing began to itch, then burn, but that was muffled compared to the sensation of Bills magic.

Dipper couldn't feel it per say, but he could sense it. It traveled throughout his body and Dipper could say he felt thouroughly violated.

He wanted to cry and shout and curse at the unfairness of it all.

But then came the promised pain. It was white hot and deathly.

Dipper screamed in absolute agony. He pulled at his bonds until his wrists and ankles bled and arched his back trying anything to escape the horrid pain he was experiencing.

It felt like it went on for ages, even though it couldn't have been more than mere moments. Dipper had been reduced to a whimpering pile of flesh.

Dipper turned to look at Bill, praying to any deity would listen, that it was all over.

"Don't you fret PineTree. We are all done. Lookie here. Your soul is huge and so bright. I can tell so many things just by looking at this. You're a virgin. An omega, though I could smell that back when you were 12. You are jealous that your sisters an alpha. Male omegas are rare, so I don't blame you. So much purity PineTree. I can't wait to corrupt you." Bill exclaimed, showing Dipper his own soul.

Dipper saw it. It was a bright, pulsing blue light, about the size of a softball. Dipper also got to witness Bill shove it into a much too small jar and place it on a book shelf on the other side of the room.

It was only another second before Dipper passed out again.

"Oh PineTree. Don't worry. I'll let you sleep for now. The fun will start tomorrow, and you'll need your rest, my pet." Bill said as he morphed into his human form. 

Bill snapped his fingers again, freeing the boy from the table and placed him on the small bed in the corner of the room. Bill decided to rest as well, laying in the much larger bed not too far from where Dipper himself lay.

Tomorrow would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is not handling this well. Neither is anyone else.  
> Bill explains to Dipper his plans for the boy.

Mabel walked into the Mystery Shack in a bit of a daze. She walked steadily to the hidden floor and through pure muscle memory, made it down the ladder. Every eye was on her instantly.

"Mabel, where's your brother? Dipper isn't hurt is he?" Wendy asked, being the first to break the silence.

"He... Dipper, he's." Mabel finally broke down. Her tears were falling like rain down her face as she crumbled onto her knees on the floor.

"Shh shh. You can tell us later. Rest now." Lazy Susan hushed and held Mabel while Robbie went to get the Grunkles.

It took a while for Mabel to calm down enough to actually relay everythihng that had happened. Once her story finished, everyone was in pure shock.

"If that triangle has Dipper we are all in trouble. Bill might not be able to harm us in any way, but that doesn't stop him from imprisoning or using us. Dipper won't be able to leave but I'm sure Bill will keep him on a short leash." Ford reasoned as he stored away the medicine and other implements the twins had gathered.

"We can't just leave him though." Grunkle Stan reasoned, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"That's not the problem. If we charge in, it will just get worse for Dipper. He gave his soul to Bill and I doubt Bill took his time retrieving it. Dipper can't disobey him and he can't leave him. If we are there, Bill will just torment the boy further. Before we do anything we need a plan. At this point, even if we defeated Bill, we'd still lose Dipper. His body will go into whatever dimension holds his soul and Bill would just take it with him. I'm sorry, but there's just no way to do all that." Ford reasoned. He wasn't lying.

"Then what, we just do nothing? After everything Dipper has done over the last few years, we just leave him to Bill?" Wendy interjected.

"We have no choice. If we go now, it will only get worse for Dipper in the long run." Ford was losing it. He was just as upset as everyone else, but it had fallen on his shoulders to keep everyone as safe as possible. Dipper wasn't the first person lost from the surviving group and just like everyone else, they had to leave him behind.

Even if it killed him.

The room was deafeningly quiet. No one could deny the truth in Fords words.

Tears were shed that night, and almost no one slept.

* * *

 

Dipper woke feeling hollow and sore. His head was screaming in pain.

"Morning Pine Tree. I sure hope you got some rest. I brought breakfast." Bills voice was bright and chipper and dug into Dippers aching head like a rusty spoon.

Groaning Dipper turned and planted his head into the thin pillow he had been laying on. Bill was having none of it.

"Get up now!" Bill said harshly using magic to rip the blanket from Dippers body and lift the side of the mattress, making Dippers body roll off onto the floor. The action made Dippers head feel like spliting.

"Now that you are out of bed, come have breakfast. It will help with the headache. I also have some painkillers here for you too." Bill said, lowering his voice to a slightly more tolerable volume.

"Thanks, I think." Dipper said, holding his head as he slowly stood and made his way to the table.

"You're welcome. Have to take care of my pet, now don't I?" Bill exclaimed seemingly happy that Dipper was finally cooperating.

"Pet? You know you never said what you wanted me for anyway." Dipper asked, throwing back whatever the tiny yellow pills were, no longer caring if they were painkillers or poison.

"Yes, pet. See, I decided to keep you cause I like you kid. That being said, I'll be making my own meatsack soon. It will come with needs that I expect you to fulfill, be that companionship or sex or really whatever I decide. For now though, I'm gonna start teaching you magic. I need you to break the barrier after all." Bill explained in a nonchalant manner.

"Wait! What? What do you need a body for? Sex? I don't know the barriers formula though!" Dipper  exclaimed all at once, dropping his fork.

"I don't need to explain myself to you. You just be a good pet and do as your master says. Which reminds me, you will address me as either Master or Lord Cipher. Also, these, to make sure you don't try to leave." Bill said snapping his fingers. 

Dipper was suddenly aware of chains covering his body. They secured themselfves around his wrists and neck. The chains were made of Bills magic and led to nowhere in particular. Then thy began to morph. The chains about his wrists became cuffs. The ones around his neck becoming a blue collar with a triangle tag dangling from the front.

"A ... collar. But, why?" Dipper asked unable to help himself.

"Just eat PineTree. Everything will be explained later." Bill said before transporting himself to who knows where.

Dipper looked down at his breakfast. Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. All American breakfast. Dipper didn't complain and just ate.

A pet. He had been reduced to Bill Ciphers pet.

Dipper cried, unable to eat anymore as the situation began to truely dawn on him.

He only hoped Mabel got home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter, but needed.I wonder what Bill is up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, all that happened.  
> Poor Dipper (seriously guys we are cruel to this poor child to the point that it's a saved tag) comes to terms with his new role as Bills loyal pet.  
> I haven't decided what Mabel is going to do yet, but we probably can all figure it will be brash and foolish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates guys, I've been writing during thee down times at work but lately its been busy as our cmpany moved into chapter 11 bankruptcy and no one knows what is going on yet.  
> Just expect slower updates until further notice.

Bill found Dipper later wondering about their room and getting familiar with his new surroundings. Bill may be a villian in the boys eyes, but he tried to not be too cruel outside the eyes of the other demons. 

A fact he intended to share with his little Pinetree later. For now the illuminati looking demon just watched as Dipper moved about the room.

Bills personal space was decorated to accomadate his human form once finished, but Dipper seemed to do his best to ignore that fact for now.

Bill found himself amused as every time Dippers eyes landed on the much larger bed where Bill had rested before, his face turned a charming shade of red and he would quickly move to study anything else possible.

Bill had only mentioned sex as a way to fluster the human, but Bill didn't feel inclined in his demon form to follow through. Maybe his human form would be interested. For now though, he just wanted to provide the boy the tools needed to eradicate that obnoxious barrier.

For that, Bill would need to teach the boy magic, though that served to help Pinetree defend himself later also. He would be hanging out with demons after all, and they didn't favor the weak. 

Leaving the boy to his wanderings, Bill once again fixed his gaze to the raving party being thrown by the demon pawns he had brought with him. Pyronica had figured out pole dancing, but it was sloppy at best so far. She had the closest to a human body before, but was still having trouble functioning with one.

Bill was bored already. He had tried to entertain himself long enough to let Pinetree explore the room a bit, but that was a longer process for human omegas than it was for demons and Bill really wanted to mess with him again. Grr.

"I'm leaving." Bill announced as he floated away to go oversee his human bodys construction for a bit. Maybe that would occupy him for a bit longer.

"Hey boss, why didn't you bring that new pet of yours if you're that bored already." Pyronica asked as he was about to leave.

"Because he's mine and I don't feel like sharing. You mindless idiots would probably break it." Bill snapped at her. The pink haired demon cringed. She'd made herself a reputation for not taking care of her pets very well.

"I was only wondering. Have fun anyway." She called, turning back to the party and trying again to climb the pole with her clumsy drunken human legs.

Bill was only amused when she promptly fell on her face breaking her nose.

* * *

 

Dipper only ended up eating half his breakfast before breaking down. The food had poofed away as soon as he stood up.

He had wrapped himself up in a blanket for a while on his new bed, which was annoyingly more comfortable than the hammock situation he'd had beefore.

Before too long though, he grew bored and was too curious to stay put in a new home. Curse his biology, but his inner omega was bouncing about in his head telling him to get familiar with his new home.

As far as the omega part of him was concerned, he had left his family and was in a new alphas territory. First step to not jumping at every twist and turn was to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

First thing he noticed was the two bed thing. The one Bill had apparently prepared for him was much smaller and set in a corner of the room, while Bill, who Dipper didn't think actually needed one, was much larger and definately fluffier.

Though, that did remind him that Bill had mentioned a human body that came with the same needs as a human, so a bed to sleep in would eventually be necessary. Though that train of thought just reminded him of Bills declaration for sex, and made him want to curl up on his smaller bed and never come out again.

Moving on Dipper made note of only two doors. One led to a bathroom, so the other should be the entrance, but ended up being a closet. Ok, so no exit from the room. Bill probably doesn't intend to let him leave for now then. That made the cuffs and collar seem like a moot point, but to each their own.

Even if the damn collar itched like hell and his wrists were sweating uncomfortably under the cuffs. Ugh.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind Dipper continued to look around. The blace reminded Dipper of an oversized apartment. There was a couch and a lounge chair, both black, set around a baby blue rug in front of a triangular shaped fire place. The floor itself was a black hardwood.

The walls caved in making the whole space a pyramid, telling Dipper that the room was at the very tip top of the Fearamid. There were no windows, but lots of light from nowhere in particular.

The bathroom was enormous. The tub was set into the floor with a jacuzi function right next to the faucet. The whole room had white tile walls with a white marble flooring. The appliances were black with gold knobs. Dipper saw a reocurring theme happening.

Steppingback into the main room, Dipper decided to look at the bookshelf. He noticed there were books there in languages dead or from another time. If he still had the internet he would have love to decipher the titles to know what they were about. Knowing Bill, they had to be somewhat interesting if they were in his personal collection.

Looking up, Dipper couldn't help but notice the little jar Bill had stuffed his soul into. The empty feeling in his chest presented itself and Dipper couldn't have resisted the urge to reach for it if he wanted to.

The only thing that urge got him was the cuff on his offending hand started zapping him.

Pulled out of whatever trance-like state he had been in Dipper noticed the zap had singed the tips of his fingers. Bill would likely notice if he wasn't already aware. Great.

Dipper didn't bother exaining the closet, likely only had suits in it if it wasn't empty and Dipper couldn't say he was interested.

Great now he was bored.

Ugh.

"Heya Pinetree. I see you figured out a nono in your new rule book! Can't have that soul back, though I won't get mad since you seem to have learned your lesson. Don't do it again." Bill appeared next to him.

Dipper after jumping a bit, settled quickly grimacing.

No he would prefer to be bored.

"Now that's just rude. I know you aren't quite settled, but I was just checking in. Also, brought lunch. You are far too skinny for my liking." Bill snapped, a large BLT and french friies appearing on the table along with another glass of water.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and toasted bread made Dippers mouth water.

"Um, thanks." Dipper said dumbly flinching away from the triangle a bit but made no move toward the food.

Bill watched him incredulously. The boy was clearly terrified of him, but Bill couldn't help but miss that sure fire attitude and sass he had come to expect from the young teen.

Bill tried to look into his mind but it was flooded by te boys instincts telling him he was trapped with an unfamiliar alpha in a new place and to hide. Though it seemed like his genrally spunky nature and his omega instncts were at war and Dipper had yet to decide which to follow.

"Well go eat. I won't bite geez, don't even have a mouth yet anyway." Bill finally broke the silence and moved to hover over the lounge chair in front of the fire place that suddenly blazed up.

Dipper, still over aware of Bills presense, but infinately more comfortable no that he wasn't being stared at, moved to sit at the table. It really did smell and look delicious. Dipper hadn't eaten much and was starving.

He ate in silence, finishing most of the food in front of him. He didn't really know what to do with himself once he was finished though. Dipper had, for the most part, explored the room and he couldn't really read the books Bill had stored in the room either.

Bill seemed to be waiting for Dipper to do something first, but for the life of him, Dipper didn't know what to do or say.

" **Pinetree, come here.** " Dipper flinched as Bills voice cut through the awkward silence. There was no room in the simple sentence up for debate and Dipper felt his body move to follow the command without his mind catching up.

Ah, an alpha command. Dipper had always been independant, even after presenting. No one had ever tried to use an alpha command with him before and his inner omega, unused to the experience, left Dipper helpless to it.

He did not enjoy that submissive feeling.

Dipper stood next to the chair Bill had occupied before he could even process that he had moved. Ugh, that was gross.

"The shocks burned your fingers, **let me see**." Again, no room for argument.

Dippers hand was being inspected before the words actually got processed.

Bill took his hand and it glowed blue. Dipper still reeling from the command things, didn't even flinch.

It ended as soon as it begun, and Dipper noticed the red marks were now gone.

"That should feel better. You'll notice that jar is enchanted and so are your bindings. Even if those cuffs were removed, the jar holding your soul would burn you. So trying to take it ended up burning you twice." Bill explained calmly.

"Thanks for healing it. I couldn't help it. I didn't even mean to, I just saw it while I was looking around and next thing I know my hand is getting zapped." Dipper said, not really sure why he felt the need to defend his actions.

"Understandable. Like I said, I'm not mad. This time. But, for the sake of not hurting yourself, don't. You will find that the sensation of having your soul nearby is comforting. If I kept it with me, that empty feeling in your chest would be nearly unbearable. It normally would take days to recover from its removal otherwise." Bill continued, looking at Dipper as he spoke though he showed no real emotion.

"I guess that makes sense. Um, Bill, I...." Dipper was going to ask a question but was cut off.

"I told you what to call me Pinetree. **Try again**." Bill said, reminding Dipper of another of his little rules. Bill was graced with that charming little blush across Dippers face and his eye turned upwards in amusement.

"S, Sorry. I, um, I forgot. M- master. I wanted to ask what you wanted me to do. I mean am I just going to be trapped in here and kept as what, a trophy or something? I know you mentioned bringing down the barrier, but I mean, after that. I don't really know what to expect and I guess it kinda scares me." Dipper admitted to a highly entertained Bill.

Bill felt his inner alpha preen. The little omega had come to him with his fears, already beginning to accept Bill as the alpha in charge. The boy didn't even seem to realize it, not being in tune with his inner omega. Bill guessed that was Fords doing. He probably trained Dipper to be more independant like he was.

But fighting your biology came with consequences. Ford nearly lost his mind trying too hard to act like an alpha when he just wasn't. Dipper was being led down the same path it seems.

Good, Bill got to him just in time then.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Pinetree. I'm a creature of knowledge and I'm not going to waste your intellegence. You will submit to only me. That being said, a demons pet has more uses that just mild entertainment. You'll learn magic, become my enforcer and guard. Be my eyes on the ground so to speak. Right now, that kind of thing would kill you, but eventually, no one will be able to look down on you, except me." Bill explained.

Dipper was obviously overjoyed, and Bills inner alpha couldn't help but be glad as he sensed Dipper relax a bit more in his presense.

It would be a while before Dipper would let Bill completely rule over him, but, as Bill looked over the grinning omega, some pleasures were worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so small time skip, about a week or so. Bill comes to the conclusion to start training his little pet. Magic must be taught after all.

It was a week before Bill decided Dipper was ready to start magic lessons. Dipper had fully settled into his new home, and Bill had even gotten the kid to take a bath and change clothes. His torn, dirty and frankly gross, running gear was promptly burned.

This earned a protest from Dipper, saying they were comfortable and just needed to be washed.

Bill did have a proper come back, but didn't feel like arguing with the human and pulled the, I'm your Master so just do as you're told, card. Dipper didn't argue further, but remained upset.

Bill had him wearing black jeans with a bright blue, long sleeved button up, with 'not exactly dress but nicer than he had ever owned, black shoes.

The outfit was simple by design, but dressier than need be. Dipper wasn't comfortable with it, but Bill had insisted he liked his pets well dressed. The not so subtle jab about his new status had Dipper thinking he wouldn't likely win very many arguments. Hard to out logic a demon that knows everything.

Still, after a week of Bill shoving high calorie meals into the boy, he had decided Dipper was a lot healthier than he had been, and was ready to start learning magic.

"And I couldn't have started sooner. It's boring as heck in here." Dipper complained.

"If we had tried this earlier you wouldn't have gotten very far anyway. You still aren't comfortable with me, at least not completely. For an omega, being safe in your learning enviornment is crucial. Your naure will affect how you use your magic. Omegas tend to be healers, though that doesn't apply to everyone. You are too headstrong for healing magic. It's not beyond you, but you'll likely be more of a cunning aggressive type. Most alphas are the opposite, usually using brazenly offensive magic. You're surrounded by demons, so you'll get used to seeing a lot of that. Do not engage in had to head fights, you're little human body would be torn to shreds." Bill explained thoughrouly. Dipper may not like him much, but Bill seemed like a good teacher and he did feel safer learning from someone as powerful and experienced as Bill.

"Ok, so I'm settled and I don't get the impression you're going to kill me. So let's get started." Dipper said enthusiastically. His old interests in learning coming to life after being stifled for so long.

"Oh, trust me, the first few lessons will make you wish I would kill you. You have latent magical ablity, you just haven't used it much. The sudden regular release of that energy will feel like a fat man who just sprinted his first marathon without preparing for it. You will hate it. You will get over it." Bill was amused by how white Dippers face got. Oh, this would be entertaining.

"That .... that doesn't sound pleasant." Dipper admitted.

"Yep, that's why I had you eat so much. With how thin and slightly malnourished you were a week ago, there's no way you would have been able to release your magical energy without consequences. You still aren't where I'd like you to be, but all lessons start out small. All I'm gonna do it have you light this candle." Bill snapped, a yellow candle appearing in the middle of the table and everything flamable was suddenly gone.

"Ok, so how do I do it?" Dipper asked, not really sure what he was supposed to be doing.

"I want you to remember the zombie incident. You summoned them. That was magic. Great necromancy style skill, I will get back with you about that, but, as you read that spell, you unconsiously tapped into your magical energy. This happens whenever you use a spell or summon something. The main thing is you must trust that something will happen." Bill explained.

"But, the zombies were an accident. I had no idea that I could summon them." Dipper explained, not sure where this was going.

"You didn't, your omega did. You are biologically wired as an omega, but you haven't really accepted that or gotten in touch with your baser instincts. Your base instincts are what controls magical flow, while your logic and outter mind control the intent and form. If you and your inner omega aren't in touch or are out of synch, magic is that much more unpredictable and or difficult. The reason Sixer had such a hard time was becuase he refused to accept his instincts as an omega. He is constantly at war with himself and that makes it harder to tap into his magical ability.

The reason we are starting with something so simple as lighting a candle is so you can get in touch with yourself as who you are. Who you are as a person and who you are as an omega. It has nothing to do with being subbmissive either. You submit because you aren't in tune with your omega side so it takes over to submit to the alpha it sees as being in charge. When you and your omega become one entity and think cohesively, magic becomes easier than Sixer would have you believe." Bill explained.

Dipper had to think about that. Sure, he wasn't really in tune with his inner omega, never really had been, but he had assumed that once his first heat was over that it would come naturally.

"I guess that makes sense, but that also seems easier said than done. If that's the case wouldn't this be easier after my first real heat?" Dipper asked still confused.

"No, it wouldn't. A heat is just a natural biproduct of being an omega and being capable of giving birth. It has nothing to do with you and your omega being in tune." Bill almost looked annoyed at the thought.

"Oh, ok. So how do I tap into my magical energy then?" Dipper asked.

"Simple. It's already there, you just have to bring it forward. Close your eyes and focus on the energy in you. I'll guide you this once,, but you will need to figure out how to do this on your own, so don't think I'm gonna help you too much." Bill suggested.

Dipper did as he was told. He could feel Bills energy within him. He could sense Bill bringing up energy from within him. Dipper focused on the energy itself and its feeling and he tried to manipulate it himself, trying to bring it into his hand.

He felt Bills approval as he manuvered the energy throughout his body. It tingled on his skin as he felt it pulse just beneath the skin of his hands.

"Ok open your eyes for a big surprise." Bill sounded rather jovial as Dipper felt Bills guiding presence leave him. 

Dipper opened his eyes and saw his hands glowing. The light was dim, barely there, but obvious. The color was a deep ocean blue and it surrounded his hands like a comforting glow.

Dipper was mesmerized.

The light faded bit by bit until it was gone.

"You have potential, but you need to get in touch with yourself. That isn't something I can help you with though. We will move on, when you can light that candle without my help. Now come on try doing it again. I'll help you find the energy, but I'm not gonna help you move it about this time. Close your eyes." Bill instructed

About an hour later, Dipper managed to activate his magic on his own, but he still couldn't really focus it. He was also completely drained.

Dipper groaned as his stomach made its presensee known yet again.

Bill was amused but impressed by the stamina Dipper was displaying. He hadn't asked to stop yet and seemed to be determined to figure this out. He wasn't really trying to get in tune with his other half though and that was making it more difficult.

"We are done for now. Here eat, once you are done go rest a bit. You are going to need it. We pick up where we left off tomorrow. Now, I have a few things to over see. Do not, and I mean it, DO NOT, try any more magic today and NEVER attempt it without me here. Is that understood." Not a question. Bill was commanding him with that damn voice again.

"Yes, sir." Dipper groaned his head falling to the table and almost landing in the pasta that had appeared in front of him.

"Good. I'll wake you around dinner time. I expect you to eat all of that." Bill said before poofing out of the room.

"He's going to make me fat. I'm going to be a fat dog. Ugh." Dipper complained to himself before a note appeared on his face.

'Healthy. I'm making you healthy. You are not going to get fat. Just do as your master tells you.'

Dipper set the note aside. He wasn't in the mood to be sarcastic right now. He was far to hungry.

He dug into the pasta, relishing in the creamy sauce and perfectly cooked chicken. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to finish everything. Magic makes you hungry apparently.

Once done, Dipper felt like a stuffed turkey and settled in for a nap as he was told. That wasn't difficult either.

Still, before falling asleep, he couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing back at the base. His last thoughts being of Mabel before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to what point does Bills kindness end? Dipper doesn't know and isn't too keen to find out, but it's not in his nature to not toe te line. His hormones are steadily rising with his upcoming heat and he's been trapped in a box trying to light a damn candle.  
> Tension that he didn't know was there finally snaps.

Dipper had gotten fairly good at moving his energy around, but was still unable to light the blasted candle. It had been three days and he still couldn't figure out how to connect with the omega side of himself.

Which frustrated the boy more than he would like to imagine.

Before now, on the few occasions Dipper had had trouble studying, Mabel would distract him which actually led him to an answer more times than not. Now he couldn't even go for a damn walk to get his mind off of the problem at hand.

Bill watched as Dipper became incresingly frustrated. Bill was typically fine with DIpper being sassy as it was entertaining, but Bills patience was about run thin.

"I don't understand, but you keep repeating the same damn thing. I don't know how to connect with my inner omega. I don't get why you won't explain it to me." Dipper said, frustration lining his voice.

"I told you it doesn't work that way. You want answers to things that require self reflection. It doesn't work that way." Bill repeated. Bill was trying to be patient. He was well aware that Ford teaching him to be independant to this degree meant it would be ... trying at times, but Bill was a demon and patience wasn't really his thing.

"But how? I never learned any of that." Dipper retaliated, anger invading his tone.

"You aren't a child Dipper. You are smart. Figure it out." Bill said as though his voice was being pushed through gritted teeth, though his triangle form had none.

"I am though. I shouldn't be an adult yet. I should be barely in high school. It's hardly my fault I didn't get a normal childhood." Dipper was barely keeping it together. After so long being trapped in one room with only a demon and your thoughts for company, he was rather strained.

"ENOUGH!" Bill yelled. His patience was gone and the pathetic meatsack in front of him was driving him bonkers.

Dipper, startled, fell backwards on the floor and scooched back until he hit the opposite wall behind him.

"I AM NOT REPEATING THIS AGAIN! YOU ARE A PET, A SLAVE. YOU BELONG TO ME, BODY AND SOUL. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO QUESTION ME. YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS AT ALL! YOU HAVE TAKEN MY KINDNESS FOR GRANTED FOR THE LAST TIME. NOW WHO AM I?" Bill was furious as he leveled his anger at the teen.

Dipper was shaking, his eyes tearing up as he looked up at the angered demon.

"M, Master. Please I'm sorry." Dipper cringed pressing himself into the wall as if that would let him phase through it. He wished he could.

"ENOUGH. I AM YOUR MASTER. YOU HEAR ME AND OBEY." Bill still was an angry shade of red and flames sprouted from his hands.

"i... I will. I'll do what you tell me." Dippers voice wavered in fear. He was trapped where he was with no escape. If he had thought Bills wrath was scary before he took over, it was worse trapped with no where to go.

"Good. Now that that is settled. I want you to figure this out. Do NOT make me repeat myself again, but do not think for a moment this will go unpunished." Bill said ominously.

Dipper nodded his understanding. He was too afraid to speak.

He could feel his inner omega trembling within him as well. Terified, Dipper thought about what Bill had said, about him being in tune with his omega.

Right now, both parts of himself was scared of whatever Bill had thought of as a punishment.

It was like a moment of clarity to be honest. That was it.

His inner omega submitted to Bill while Dipper himself still seemed to hold out hope of seeing his family again. He hadn't wanted to submit to Bill because of what Bill had done thus far, but what had happened wasn't important.

Bill literally held Dippers life in his hands. His omega recognized that and had submitted itself to Bill as the alpha to please over his family as it had been.

Dipper was never going to be free. he had sold his soul after all. And as soon as he came to grips with everything that came with, the sooner this would be easier.

A calmness spread throughout his body as Dipper stood. Bills body had turned back to normal though his eye was still red with the anger he still felt.

Dipper focused the magic he needed into his hands and walking to the table. He channeled that energy further down untill it pressed against the skin of his fingers. Looking down there was a small flame at the end of his index finger.

Dipper simply used it to light the candle and stepped back. Everything seemed so simple now. It hadn't needed to be so problematic at all. If Dipper had done as he should have and submitted to his new alpha in the beginning it would have been easier. Yet that wasn't who he was and Bill had been trying to respect that.

Dipper allowed his instincts to take over for a moment. He knew Bill was very angry with how obstinate he had been and that was wrong.

Bowing in front of Bill, Dipper remained silent as he waited for his punishment.

"While I'm glad you figured that out, you know that you aren't getting out of a punishment. I never needed to be nice. I could slowly torture  you until you're a perfect little puppet. Just a mindless slave and I have every right to do so. However, that would make you useless to me. I think just a good beating will do for now." Bills magic immediately slammed into Dippers body, thowing him around like a rag doll.

Pain blossomed under his skin like fire, but he couldn't fight back as Bill slammed his magic into him again and again.

By the time he was finished, Dipper could feel several bruises forming all across his body. No bones were broken, this time, but Dipper certainly didn't want to relive this any time soon.

"Now then Pinetree, I hope you learned you're place. Now, **kneel before me**." The words didn't have the effect that had him moving before he could think, but he did feel his inner omega urge him to obey.

Slowly, as he was in a good bit of pain Dipper rose from the floor and moved in front of Bill. He quickly dropped to his knees and kept his head down.

"Good boy, now what am I to you exactly?" Bills eye squinted as he glared at the human kneeling before him. He hadn't broken him, but it was close. Dipper was a lot more fragile than his family gave him credit for. The boy could be strong, but he came with many insecurities. Too many to be a true leader like everyone wanted him to be.

"You are my Master, Lord Cipher." Dipper answered weakly. He was openly crying now. Still not broken, but clearly defeated.

"Good. Do not forget this again. I reward my friends. You are not one of them. You are a tool. With you, I can not be defeated. With you, I can break the barrier. I'm nice for now because I take care of the tools that are useful. Be careful you don't lose your usefullness." Bill warned before poofing away, leaving a trembling Dipper kneeling on the floor.

That was ok though. Dipper needed time to think. He needed to get in touch with himself and he figured that meditation would be his best bet for now.

Wincing from the pain, Dipper made his way to the bathroom. No better meditation spot than a bathtub full of hot water that never went cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that last thing happened. Wonder how Mabel is holding up? Yeah, I do to actually. Shall we find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, though I'm sure you weren't, I have absolutely no plan or direction for this yet. I originally planned to only post the first chapter and then get to it when I finished one or both of my other works. And then it started looking like this was more popular so I've been winging it. I hope it isn't terrible.

Ever since Dipper was taken, there was a clear depressing cloud over the entire group of survivors. Not necessarily becuase he was gone, though that alone was a major blow, but also because of what it did to Mabel.

Mabels pure optimism had kept everyone jovial and happy. Now though, no one really knew how to cheer her up again. The worst thing, according to her, was that she had no idea what was happening to her brother. She felt as though she had seriously failed. Mabel was the alpha in charge of Dippers safety by technicality only, but her inner alpha was mourning the failure as much as she was.

No one really was able to come back from something like that.

It was clear that the teen was depressed.

Stanley was the one who watched over her. He made sure she ate and slept properly, but Failing Depression, a specific form of depression that haunted alphas that had lost someone they were protecting, was a monster to get over and lasted months at the absolute least. Mabel was suffering greatly.

Ford on the other hand was working non stop to find ways to strengthen the barrier keeping Bill and his madness contained and coming up empty. He had never told the boy the formula to destroy it, not did he teach him any magic which was needed to even figure it out, but he had a feeling Bill wouldn't waste much time teaching Dipper what he needed to do so.

That, in Fords opinion, was the most dangerous part of the whole deal. Dippers enforced loyalty to the demon was entirely planned, and Ford figured that capturing Dipper had been the whole point of nabbing the twins in the first place.

Once that barrier was down, there wasn't anything left they could destroy Bill with. Destroying Bill wasn't even an option without Dipper anyway. The Cipher Wheel was needed, but Ford had not yet figured out who all the members were.

"How is she?" Ford asked coming out of his own thougts after seeing Stan come back to his makeshift lab from caring for Mabel.

"Still won't speak much. It'll be near impossible for her to get over this without medical aid. She took losing Dipper harder than most. Worst case of Failing Depression I have ever seen." Stan said sadly.

"if she doesn't start moving soon, she'll regret it later. We'll need her to fight Bill. I have a plan but it's a long shot at best." Ford determined.

"I thought you said we couldn't, that it'll only make it worse on the boy if we try." Stanley reminded his brother.

"I said it was a long shot. Part of that is that we only get one shot, but we need Dipper to do it. He's probably trapped at the top of the fearamid too. I haven't figured out how to get to that point yet, but I'll figure something out. Maybe having a fighting chance will pump up Mabels spirits as well." Ford explained. The plan was basic in name only. Get to Dipper, cast the Cipher Wheel. Cipher gets banished and Weirdmaggedon falls apart, saving everyone caught in Bills magic.

Simple in theory, but in practice.... well, desperate times call for desperate measures. It may be a long shot, but may also be their only shot.

Ford sighed. First things first, figure out who the other symbols represented and pray that they were all in the compound. Then devise a way to get to Dipper. And do it before Dipper is forced to bring down the barrier.

They could do this. They had to.

"ALRIGHT!" Mabel yelled. It was the only real sound anyone had heard her speak. Apparently she was on board. Her inner alpha probably jumping at the chance to get Dipper back.

Ford couldn't help but chuckle, though he had been slightly surprised that Stan had slipped away without him knowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to comment. Comments fuel the updates after all. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is not surprised that Dipper takes to magic like water, though it is still a challenge as the boy struggles with his inner omega.  
> Still it would be worth it when the barrier came down and his take over could move faster than a snails pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill completes his human form next chapter. Hes smexy look forward to it

It amazed Dipper how his short epiphany helped him with magic. Though it became increasingly obvious that there was still some resistance.

"You wont be able to break the barrier until you have completely aligned yourself. Something this advanced by yourself means the connection within yourself needs to be unwavering." Bill lectured for maybe the thousandth time and Dipper seemed to be struggling to not have another outburst.

He definately did  _not_ need to get slammed against the walls again.

Though with Bill's clear impatience regarding his magic practice it was extremely tempting to just blast the aggravating triangle.

"I understand that, it's just been tough. All I've ever wanted until now was to be like Ford. That's a very tough mindset to get out of." Dipper said, voicing his current issue.

His internally struggle seemed to have snagged on his previous manner of thinking. Wanting to be like Ford was a very different path to what he was now on and it was hard to suddenly switch paths.

"Sounds like an excuse. Let's take just now as an example. Rather than let yourself get frustrated with me to the point you imagine blasting me with Something, why not voice your issues. You tend to figure out the issue you're having faster." Bill suggested.

"But i did that before and you threw me around like a ragdoll. I still have the bruises." Dipper pointed out incredulously.

"No you were disrespectful of your master and was throwing a tantrum. If you had spoken calmly and told me what the snag was respectfully, it wouldn't have happened. Now come on, tell me what's still bothering you." Bill wasn't asking though the alpha voice wasn't used.

"Well... How should i put this? I guess im just still confused. A part of me still hates you, I want to fight back, I want to defeat you and have everything go back to normal. I want to save everyone. But, on the other hand, I'm starting to recognize you as my alpha, so I want to be loyal to you. It's annoying because I want to help you and get better at this, make you proud of me, but I don't want to betray my family either. Once that barrier goes down, by my hands, they'll all hate me for sure. Of course they would. Id be some kind of traitor." Dipper went ahead and said it. Bill would have figured it out regardless but this was easier.

"I suspected as much. You're conflicted. Your alpha is giving you a command that you severely don't agree with. It's putting you at war with yourself on a different scale than before. That will naturally go away in time to some degree as you come to trust me, but if you really want to stop feeling conflicted then you need to believe in what you're doing. Rather than focus on everything at once, just focus on how you will be freeing your alpha. Don't even think of me per se, just that you are pleasing your alpha by completing your orders." Bill suggested actually trying to be helpful.

"I don't mind thinking of you as my alpha, and I don't mind you being free so much, but everything will be gone won't it? You'll do with the rest of the world what you've done to Gravity Falls and it will be my fault because it's always my fault." Dipper had started crying at some point.

"It's hardly your fault. I've been planning this for eons. And anyway it was that tubby kid Gideon that summoned me in the first place. Beyond that you were the one who was actually trying to stop me. You did more on your own than even Sixer could ever accomplish." Bill now confused him immensely. Was he trying to comfort him.

"I just wish it could be simple again. That's all. Everything id's so stressful now and I don't know what to do with myself." Dipper said more to himself than to Bill, but Bill understood.

"If you want simple then joining me is the best decision you've ever made. With me in charge of everything then the same rules apply for everyone. Obey me and life will be simple." Bill finished his little speech and Dipper had no idea what to do with this information.

Hed need to meditate on it.

"Ill do my best, Lord Cipher." Dipper replied rather lifelessly. Bill noticed.

"Anyway. I have a little thing to go check on. We are done for now. Ill be back every night from now on. I want you to wait up for me from now on." Bill announced.

"Yes Sir." Dipper replied

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it so much fun tormenting characters?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is now in a human body! Yay! One step closer to some sexy fun times. Also Dipper gets tested in magic. Wonder how he does...... Lets find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it has been a long time since i updated this story, not including the last chapter, but i have been busy. Now im hoping to try again to make writing more of a habit. Hope everyone enjoys the story still.

Bill admired the work done. His body, as requested, was some ugly lump of muscle like a lot of human alphas felt the need to be. Yes quite handsom indeed for a meat suit.

Long blonde hair that he put into a low ponytail, golden eyes and, a strong but lithe frame. As per the usual though he was tall, he'd tower over Dipper which was fine. The body was also designed with all the functions of an alpha, including a knot and the chemical make up for regular quarterly ruts.

Bill would need to eat and sleep to keep the body functioning. A minor annoyance, but it gave him more opportunities to work with Dipper on magic and finish getting atuned with himself. Dipper now just needs to rely on him solely.

Dipper had already started opening up to him, which was good, but he also needed to trust his master with his fears and weaknesses. He had to believe that Bill would cover his weaknesses as though there weren't there.

Bill was deciding how to do this exactly as he slipped into the human body.

He hadnt lied about how magic worked. Being in tune with yourself was insanely important. He'd seen it a lot in demons that presented as really anything but an alpha. The typically abrassive and power respecting demons didnt cope well when their secondary gender didn't match their personalities. Hed seen what would be a powerful demon become weak because they couldn't cope with presenting as a beta or omega.

The secondary genders were considered weaker but Bill knew better. A seemingly docile omega tended to be fiercely loyal and naturally defended their home with the kind of intellegent rage that Bill could honestly appreciate over constantly prostrating oneself as an alpha.

Of course Bill took pride in being an alpha and he was quite in tune with the alpha, but he was one of the few who didn't look down on omegas or betas for being weak. He even relished a bit in having a few close knit cohorts that he didn't need to constantly keep guard with. Another alpha would happily banish him and take his place but, the beta demons in his crew never felt the desire or pull to challenge him.

Bill trained all the henchmaniacs himself. They owe their success to Bill. They would never betray him or the obvious rewards that come with following him.

That said dealing with the human would be different. He couldn't just beat it into him, humans were just too fragile and breaking the boy was the opposite that he wanted. That said Bill wasn't known for being patient.

Still it would be worth it. Not only did his little pet have latent magical ability, but he had a lot of it. The boy was an unusual powerhouse of magical energy. More than even Ford and Bill remembered thinking Fords magic was impressive at one point.

Ford never accepted His inner omega however And could only access a fraction of his potential, but it want to late for the boy. He was almost there.

"So, how does it feel? Its not so bad once you're used to it." Pyronica had been in charge of making his body and had done marvelously.

"Its perfect. Functions easily, everything in working order, magic flow uninhibited... Well made." Bill reported casually as he adjusted to the plethora of extra sensations. Dual vision really was deluxe and having his own body was a bit different from when he possessed Dipper as a child seeing as he had to deal with different instincts as well as bring much taller with longer limbs.

"You don't need to worry about working out  the kinks either. I used a form of acupuncture about an hour ago to activate the muscles. You should be ready to go." Pyronica added showing off her knowledge regarding such things.

"Appreciated. This should make acceptance easier than before. Its rather nice once you get used to it. I still prefer floating or teleporting but walking is fine." Bill reported after walking around a bit and using magic to switch from just boxers to a full yellow suit with long coat tails, black pants and shoes, and of course his floating top hat.

His look complete for now he made to leave.

"Bill, I know it isn't my place but the others are concerned as well regarding the Pines boy. Hes only a human omega. What can he possibly have thats worth so much of your time?" Pyronica spoke out before he left.

"You're right, you are out of place. You should remember what life was like for you before i picked you up. A demon omega weak and not useful to anyone. The boy is in the same boat. He'll be much stronger when I'm done and just as fiercly loyal. The only difference is he's human. They must be handled differently. Don't step out of line again." Bill warned before poofing away.

Bill reappeared in his room that he was now going to share with his pet. Dipper wasn't in the main room but judging by the sound of splashing water, he was likely taking a shower. Good, he needed one.

Bill decided to wait at the table. It would be interesting eating a meal with the boy rather than just watching him. Plus it should be entertaining to see how the omega reacted to his physical form.

He was not disappointed.

Dipper emerged from the bathroom trailing steam as he stepped out in his boxers and a plain white shirt. His skin was blushed from the warm water and his hair was still slightly damp. Bill felt a few functions in his new body react to the image with a measure of interest. Indeed the boy was cute, just as he would always be cute.

"Lord.... Cipher?" The boy had noticed him watching and decided to interact first, guessing his identity easily though he still phrased it as a question.

"Hello, Sapling. Go on, say it, I know I'm sexy." Bill present, more to tease the boy. He was rewarded by the blush  on his face spreading and his facial expression showing minor embarrassment and discomfort. Cute.

"Well, um yes, I mean you are, I just, I didn't realize you had your body yet and I guess I wasn't really expecting...." Bill put a finger to his lips indicating the boy should stop rambling, which he did.

"Relax I was only teasing. Come have dinner with me." Bill said beckoning Dipper to him.

Dipper walked to him without much complaint, moving to take the seat next to Bill. Bill though wasn't done playing with his little pet, scooping the boy up into his lap, earning a startled yelp. Cute.

"I want you here." Bill didn't give much of an option as he kept his arm securely around the boys waist.

"What? Why? But..." Dipper didn't get far in his embarrassed complaints before Bill shoved a forkful of something into his mouth. Turned out to be a steak covered in gravy.

"I feel like feeding you and you won't cooperate unless I make you. Bill wasn't wrong as he saw a myriad of rebuttals cross the boys mind though he was too busy chewing to voice them.

"But, why?" Dipper asked once he'd managed to swallow.

"Since when does a matter have to explain themselves to a pet? Maybe I just want to, or maybe I wanted to feel you. Honestly it doesn't matter since you are required to sit there and do as I command regardless of why." Bill reminded the boy leaving little room for argument.

"I know it's just that, it's a little strange and embarrassing." Dipper blushed more, keeping his eyes trained on the floor in a bashful manner.

If this boy got any cuter there would be consequences. 

"Your feeling don't matter though. If I commanded you to blow me with everyone watching,  you would. Not a question of whether you want to or not,  I got your consent when you have me your soul and your obedience." Bill gave that comment a moment to sink in.  He could smell the distress coming off the boy in waves as it sunk in. 

Bill continued. 

"That said,  I don't need some mindless slave. I could have hundreds of mindless pawns once the world belongs to me, but, and I've said it before,  I like you kid. Do I plan to use your body? Yes in fact I do. You are kind of adorable. But only in private. And if you are willing to make one more deal, I'll even wait until you break the barrier." Bill wasn't planning to wait on that particular project much longer as Dipper was so incredibly close to the goal in mind. But he was also close to his first heat. Bill could just faintly smell it as his body was beginning to change to prepare for it. Maybe a week. Two at max.

"You will? But what could you possibly want from me that you can't just take? You own my soul for crying out loud." Dipper was confused but also slightly relieved at the prospect.

"There is only one thing. I will wait, but only if you let me mark you. You'd be my official consort and of course immortal." Bill explained. Sure it might not make sense to mark a human but it was more common than most demons let on. Especially with very few demons being omegas themselves.

"Wait consort? I'm confused. Im literally your property.  How do you need my permission for that?" Dipper wondered.

"Two reasons. One being a personal belief in not breaking my things. It would break your fighting spirit if I forced you. Two being that demons consider any kind of mate mark as separate from ownership. It's the one thing you can refuse whether they own you or not. Mainly since marking will connect the two so intimately." Bill explained.

"And you want to mark me? In exchange for waiting until after the barrier breaks?" Dipper still seemed confused as well as a bit skeptical.

"Well I could do it now, but it would drastically speed up your heat. Not to mention postpone my own plans. That said, you are the type to overthink things. I doubt you've thought much of your duties after the barrier goes down. You aren't free from me just for doing that. You are mine even after death. So what will it be?" Bill asked waiting for the boy to think it over.

"I dont know. I haven't really thought about mating our anything in a long time. It isn't something I take lightly." Dipper voiced what was obviously a concern.

"Tell me what makes you hesitate. I'd have thought you wanted to hold off anything physical for as long as possible. Don't you hate me?" Bill was pushing on purpose.

"Yes... No. I should. I have every right to. You took everything from me and you've destroyed the one place that felt like home. I can't even imagine how mom and dad are the other side, years after Mabel and I were supposed to go home. I missed high school... But I don't hate you. More than anything, I want to understand. Im so sick of being confused." Dipper confessed.

"You want to understand? Ok, let me try to explain. My home, the world I came from is 2 dimensions. There's nothing but flat space and magical potential. Youd want free of it too. So i gathered those that wanted out. We made our plans and came here. As for whats happening to the planet, that has more to do with the rift than with me. See once the barrier is broken, the concentrated magical energy will spread out causing the whole thing to seem less traumatic. It will get like this eventually but once my rule of this planet is established, I plan to close the rift and keep it as a back up super weapon. Humans will be little more than slaves unless they toughen up and quickly." Bill summarized. It wasnt difficult tip understand frankly.

"Couldnt you have integrated more peacefully? Was a huge take over really necessary?" Dipper continued to debate.

"Human history speaks for itself. You fight and kill each other let alone those a bit different from you entirely. To keep us from being hunted and wiping out humanity all together fear is somewhat essential." Bill felt as though he was pointing it the obvious, but Dipper slowly eased in hold and his body visibly relaxed.

"I guess you have a point. So one more question. Why mark me? Why make me immortal at all? You said I'm yours forever anyway sowhats the point?" Dippers final question was not what Bill expected. Still the answer was simple.

"Pinetree, you may be mine but you are still mortal. Your body will still age and die. Once your body dies your only purpose will be to feed my power. Your soul will live on within me to compound upon my power. You will never be reborn unless I'm defeated and the one who kills me releases you. Id rather keep you alive and useful in other ways. Besides, once I'm in charge, Ill hardly need your one soul to grow my power no matter how much magic you contain." Bill answered. If he was really being honest, he could very easily see Dipper as a demon as well. Sitting beside him on a throne built for two.

Far too soon for that line of thought though.

Dipper flushed a bit. He even smelled pleased by Bills words.

"Ok. Even if you are lying to me, I've never really been wanted before, so I'll believe in you." Dipper said after a moment.

"Excellent, I won't even bother shaking on it. Now let's eat. I plan to test your magic today and i need you at your best. Now open wide." Bill still insisted on feeding the young omega himself if only for entertainment of it.

* * *

Dipper was thoroughly flushed by the time the meal was over. Having Bill feed him like that was extremely embarrassing. Still Dipper did feel better about everything Now that Bill had explained himself. Even if he was lying through his teeth, it was nice to have an explanation and given that Dipper had never seen Bill's old home, he felt the need to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 Once that ordeal was over, Bill made this on his promise to test his magic.

Unlike before though it felt so easy. Easy as breathing. It was strange. Like everything was suddenly in sharp focus.

Bill was his alpha. He was an omega. And that was ok. Beingan omega didnt mean he couldn't be independent or that he was supposed to be weak. It meant he had a different set of tools to work with thats all.

It was so easy now.

And now all he had to do was focus on breaking the barrier.

And apparently he would start the process tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dippers part is very short but I wanted to try to jump into Bills head for a bit. Let me know if I did ok. And now we get to go back to Ford and Mabel as the barrier starts cracking. What to do what to do? Lets find out


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except enjoy.

It was a normal day. Well normal as it could get anyway. Things had felt fundamentally wrong since Dipper had been taken away but with a splash of hope, Mabel had started to perk up a bit.

At least until Wendy, who had agreed to run again with Dipper gone, came back that afternoon several hours early with nothing.

She ran straight to Fords makeshift lab like the demon himself was on her heels. Mabel stopped what she was doing and went back herself to find out what was going on.

".....giant crack on the west side! What do we do?" Wendy sounded like she was panicking which was unusual for the cool headed alpha.

Crack? West side?

Instead of jumping in, Mabel went back up the ladder into the mystery shack and up stairs. The roof had caved in and the second floor was mostly open space and only the main beams still standing. 

Mabel wasnt sure what she was looking for but what she saw was like a nightmare come true. The barrier keeping Bill contained had a huge crack like someone had dropped a snowglobe. Clearly the break wasnt enough to free the demons trapped within but if whatever cracked it kept up what it was doing, then the only thing stopping Bill would crumble.

"That's not good." Ford had apparently thought to go to the same place and was followed by Stan.

"Grankle Ford, what is going on? I thought Bill and his friends couldn't break the barrier." Mabel questioned a quiver in her voice.

"Bill and the other demons, no. But a human with magical potential, yes. He's probably forcing Dipper to break the barrier and let him out. If we are going to mount a rescue, it needs to be now. He'll take the boy back tomorrow to work on the barrier again. We'll be waiting for them near by and mount an ambush. Its our only chance." Ford said with a solemn conviction.

* * *

Dipper was exhausted. Putting a crack in the barrier had taken a lot of energy, and he was exhausted.

Bill had to catch him when he collapsed. Apparently this would be a lot easier if they had the proper formula rather than just bashing the thing with excessive energy.

But they needed Ford for that.

And that wasn't very likely.

So Bill carried Dipper back to the room to rest.

The demon would never admit it but he was rather proud of the human. Dipper had adjusted far more quickly than Bill would have thought possible and he made for better company than any human Bill had ever come across.

Bill would have to reward his little pet. And Bill had a rather grand idea on how he was going to do that. Dipper just needed to wake up and see where the new staircase in their room led.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so more of a set up chapter and rather short. My appologies. Still, whats at the bottom of the stairs? Whats Bills surprise for his adorable little pet? Let me know what you think in the comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bills surprise, basically fluff and good feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its fluff time. Cute stuff happens.

Dipper woke up in bed with little recognition of getting there. He remembered seeing the barrier crack a bit but then he got woozy and felt himself black out. A part of him wondered where Bill was but as he shifted the answer presented itself.

Dipper turned on his side to get comfortable again only to be trapped by an arm and pulled up against the demons chest.

"Well good morning sleepy head. I was wondering when you would wake. It's only been about 4 hours by the way so back to sleep." Bill spoke lightly in Dippers ear causing the boy to fluster

"Wait but why am I in your bed? And what happened? Why'd I black out?" Dipper insisted, his blush prominent and his embarrassment over sharing a bed with an alpha clear in his voice.

"Answers later. Sleep now. You exhausted your energy." Bill stated briefly.

Dipper had no real retort for that as he was still rather exhausted, though he was still reeling a bit.

That said, it was warm under the covers and not too terrible (he would admit no pleasure just yet) pressed into a warm chest. If anything he felt secure and safe; probably the safest he's felt in ages. Not to mention how soft the mattress and blankets were. It didn't take long for the soft, warm secure feeling to pull him back into a restful dreamless sleep. He'd worry about being embarrassed when he woke up, for now he was content in the arms of his alpha. 

* * *

When he woke up again he was still wrapped in the warm blankets but Bill was not in bed. Dipper allowed himself to wake slowly, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets just yet, but also aware that he was somewhat hungry and he just knew there would be food summoned as soon as his feet hit the floor.

"I can sense you're awake Sapling. Even if it is reluctantly. You blacked out last night and got away with not having dinner, you  _will_ eat all of your breakfast." Bill called out from the direction of the table. So much for waking slowly.

"I would have to anyway." Dipper retorted, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good you're already aware. Now up up up. I have a surprise for you." Bill exclaimed excitedly.

"A surprise? What on earth did you do?" Dipper asked genuinely curious to see what Bill was talking about.

"You'll have to wait until after breakfast. But it's down that staircase." Bill said gesturing to what was obviously a downward spiral staircase in the corner next to the closet door. The gold railing just pulling Dipper to appease his curiosity.

"Don't even try it. I can see your curiosity getting out of hand. You  _will eat first."_ Bill spoke, the alpha command slipping past his lips like barbed honey, causing Dipper to shiver slightly even if it was for Dippers own good.

He didn't argue or put up a fight, instead shooting Bill a look of dissatisfaction that must have not had its intended effect as Bill only chuckled and forced Dipper into his lap again. The emarrassment of being fed like a toddler continued, much to Dippers disdain.

"Why do you insist on feeding me like this? Its embarrassing!" Dipper said through a bite of syrupy pancake.

"Because I like it. I hardly need to explain. You will obey regardless." Bill answered vaguely causing Dipper to grunt in annoyance.

Bill only responded by squeezing Dipper closer, pressing the boys back into his chest. The scent of cinnamon and rain and earth wafted up to greet Bills nose as he breathed in the intoxicating scent that was his omega. It was a deeper smell than the usual flowers and sugar that most omegas had, but Bill reveled in what was different and strange. Indeed his omega was one of a kind.

 Once breakfast was eaten Bill pulled Dipper towards the spiral staircase. It was the greatest possible gift and Bill suspected he would find Dipper there more often than in the bedroom.

Dipper was practically buzzing with anticipation to find out what was down those winding steps.

They stepped into the room and Dipper is amazed by what he sees. Not for its enormity, but actually for it's simplicity. A single book sits on a stand in the center of the room.

Dippers mind is positively reeling  trying to figure out what this was. Dipper was no stranger to a book being more dangerous than it appeared and Bill was well aware of that.

"You question it wisely, Sapling. This book is as wondrous as it is dangerous. I can be defeated with its contents. You may never betray me, but you must take care to never let it slip that this book exists. I'm granting you access, my consort to be, because you proved to be trustworthy. You fulfilled your end of our deal and made to adjust to a new lifestyle without much complaint. You also are competent in magic which you'll need to figure out this books contents. You liked the puzzles and secrets those journals gave you, then you'll love this. Every spell and magical item and their uses, if I know it, it's been added to this book. All my knowledge is gathered right here within these pages." Bill explained while Dipper eyed the bold lbook warily, though he was clearly intrigued.

"You put all your knowledge in this one book? I'd have expected a library with no end or something." Dipper said, running his hand down the smooth leather cover reverently.

"It may as well be, it's spelled to remain the same size though it has infinite pages. A person could read for the rest of their lives and get no where. You though, you now have eternity. Plus it will keep you occupied while you are in the room alone." Bill answered.

Dipper was absolutely hooked. Within these pages were all of Bills secrets. Dippers fingers practically itched to read it.

"One more little thing Pinetree. The book never leaves this room. Not even into the bedroom. It stays in this little room. You may go no father than the first few steps. Don't even take it on the balcony." Dipper had actually only just noticed there was a balcony.

"I understand. I won't let anyone near it. Promise. Its a little terrifying though. All the vast knowledge you've gathered across all the time you've been alive all in one spot. Isnt that dangerous?" Dipper asked still a bit in awe.

"Not really. The knowledge I've acquired is only here in a physical sense because I wish it. If I wanted there would be no trace of this book anywhere. Your great uncles journals are the only likeness. Though it's hardly a fraction of my infinite knowledge, those journals also have clues to my defeat." Bill explained calmly.

"And that's why you were so desperate to get ahold of them. To destroy them." Dipper concluded.

"Exactly right. And that was a real threat at the time. But with you here with me, it is no longer possible to truely defeat me. That said, there are secrets that should remain secret. Things beyond human comprehension, that would rip the time from space or alter things irreparably. No one else has access to this knowledge. I'm sure you can imagine why you must guard it with upmost care." Bill reiterated, meaning it was indeed immensely important.

Dipper nodded and looked back at the book. The dark brown leather bindings and the golden inlays were rich and lovely. Bills triangle form in the center of the front cover in a cerelean blue to match Bills flames. Indeed the book was beautiful.

"I know you're practically itching to dive in, but we should probably do some damage to the barrier first. It shouldnt be as draining as the first hit was anyway." Bill added.

"Ok, will I be able to read it some after?" Dipper asked excitedly. Suddenly immensely curious and just itching to get reading.

"Hahaha! There's my precious Sapling. Yes, after dinner, you can read to your hearts delight." Bill assured him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This too way too long to write but I had to explain the book properly. Hope you guys like it. Comment below what you guys think so far


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Mabel is the only one safe from the wierdness waves putting her on recon exclusively while everyone else waits for her signal.
> 
> But getting Dipper back may prove difficult if Dipper doesn't seem to want to escape. What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving into the angsty bits so this should be fun. Reunion or confrontation? Both?

Mabel had been in her hiding spot for several hours at this point.  They had been unwilling to test if everyone was immune to the weirdness waves like Mabel only to lose both Blubbs and Durland. They are now very much twisted around each other like vines. Only Mabel was apparently immune, therefore she was look out.

She'd been waiting forever when Dipper and Bill finally appeard. And boy was she surprised by what she saw.

Dipper was well dressed and obviously well fed. He looked healthier than he ever had, even before Bills take over. He even walked with a measure of confidence that he never had either, his back straighter and his head up. Gone was the shy twelve year old from that fated summer.

What was going on? Mabel had expected chains and painful bruises and cuts and other such signs of torture.

Still she radios her uncle's.

"I see him. He's with Bill. Looks like they are about to hit the barrier again. Next weirdness wave is in 25 seconds." Mabel reported quietly to not gather Bills attention.

"We're gathering our thing then. Be there soon as the wave is gone." Stan answered over the radio.

Mabel went back to watching intently. She couldn't hear but she watched them interact almost peacefully. When Dipper approached the barrier there was no hesitation.

Was he brainwashed or something?

Then Bill leaned over her brother and seemed to nuzzle into his neck, clearly scenting him but lingering longer than necessary.

Mabel was seeing red. He was definately brainwashing her brother. There was no way Dipper would be ok with that on his own. Not after everything that happened.

Mabel was moving before she could think. And stood before them in no time.

"Bill! Let Dipper go!" She shouting though it sounded more like a plea.

"My my, I was wondering when you were going to come out of your little hiding spot. Come to watch the barrier fall? I wonder when it'll finally come down." Bill taunted.

"Mabel you shouldn't be here. Go back to the safe house." Dipper said though his voice seemed stilted, he was clearly uncomfortable with this situation.

"No! I'm not going back without you again! You have to come back with us." Mabel answered her voice echoing desperation.

"You know why I can't. No refunds on souls whether the deal is called off or not. It would be a disaster. Go home." Dipper tried again.

"She can't be reasoned with right now. You focus on the barrier, I'll keep her distracted. Move quickly before the rest of them arrive. Mabel may be protected but the others are not." Bill reminded him or rather more pointed out the weak point of their deal. Dipper had only secured Mabels safety and hadnt been given a chance to do the same for everyone else.

Mabel watched in horror as Dipper nodded his consent and turned to the barrier.

"Dipper no! Think this through, everything will be destroyed! Im not worth that much!" She screamed.

"Oh but you are to him. And isnt that all that really matters?" Bill said, taunting her with the truth of his words. What had Dipper not given up for her? What more would he give?

"You're corrupting him! Probably just Stockholm at this point!" Mabel argued, her brain catching up to the stupidity of her actions by confronting them alone. She'd need to stall for time until the others could get there.

"Thats hardly relevant. Aside from that, people tend to switch sides when they are treated better by the enemy than they were their friends. Surely you noticed hes been well cared for. Better clothes, he's eating properly, and his magic was never so strong before. Cant really argue with results." Bill reasoned, playing his hand while Dipper worked.

"He's a prisoner! Hidden away unless he's doing this. Thats not good for him. He should be with his family." Mabel countered.

Bill just smiled victoriously. The weirdness wave passed over them and collided with the barrier at the same time Dipper blasted it with his magic.

The cracks spread and became more fiercely pronounced though it didn't come down. The angry fissures were widespread and reached nearly all the way across to the other side of the barrier. Some of the magical energy even managed to leak out with the impact.

"I think that's quite enough of that." Gruncle Ford said as he Wendy, Stan and the others all came running carrying modified weapons Ford had been working on.

"No, I think it'll take another hit or two. And then I'll be free to rule this dimension along with the rest of the multiverse. Its far too late to stop me now Sixer." Bill said as he wrapped his arm around a now exhausted looking Dipper.

"Give back the boy or else!" Gruncle Stan said his face turning red as Bills hand landed possesively on Dippers waist.

Bill only laughed.

"Lets go back. I don't want a fight with my family." Dipper pleaded quietly.

"No worries my little Sapling," Bill said calmly lacing his other hand on Dippers face making the boy look up at him, "I have no need to fight them." Bill stated before picking Dipper up and carrying him bridal style.

"Hands off my nephew!" Gruncle Stan yelled as he fired a shot from his own gun. The laser like shot ripped through the air but missed as Bill merely floated up out of the way.

"Dont worry so much. He's in very capable hands." Bill called out before teleporting him and Dipper away.

* * *

"Dont worry Mabel, we'll get him back. The first plan hardly ever succeeds, now we know a bit more about what's going on, we are more prepared." Wendy tried cheering Mabel up a bit, though it wasnt working. They had gotten back a few hours ago and Mabel was still sulking.

"I dont get it. Dipper didn't even hesitate. Its like he didnt even want to fight. He didnt even want me there, just told me to go home." Mabel was in a slump. The whole mission to get Dipper had failed. If they needed to ambush them then they only had one or two more chances before the barrier came down and Dipper would be locked up forever.

"He's been with Bill for a few months now Mabes. Not to mention the terms of the deal including absolute loyalty and obedience, that Im sure Bill enforces strictly, its hardly a surprise." Wendy reasoned.

'"It just doesn't feel right. Besides did you see how Bill grabbed him. Something doesn't feel right. Its like I'm missing something." Mabel couldn't figure out what the deal with her brother was, letting Bill touch him so intimately like that. He didn't even flinch.

She just hoped it wasn't as bad as her imagination was trying to suggest. Surely Dipper would never allow that ...... Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the angst is real. Look forward to the next chapter. Shouldn't take toooo long this time haha lol


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper enters preheat. We are within 3 days of his heat. 2... 1....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will we get to sexy fun times .... That is the question. Wonder if I can drag this out any longer..... I may just challenge myself and drag this out as far as possible...... Y'all are patient right? I mean you've waited this long, whats a few more chapters?

As promised, Dipper was given a large dinner that evening and though he was concerned about the confrontation with his family, a concern Bill clearly did not share, he was also too tired to fight sitting in Bills lap. This was clearly not going to be optional.

That said when Bill asked if he was too tired to investigate the book downstairs, Dipper immediately perked up. His curiosity insurmountable in the face of a new puzzle.

Bill chuckled at the way Dippers eyes instantly lit up.

"Not really. I mean I'm fine. I can stay up a while longer." Dipper fumbled through his words in his excitement.

"Alright but you'll come to bed when I come to get you. I have some business to attend to. Cant leave the henchmaniacs to their own devices for too long or they'll break something." Bill said as he shood Dipper in the direction of the spiral staircase.

Though Dipper didnt protest, he did shoot Bill with a look of mistrust. He seemed to be wanting to leave rather suddenly. Bill was almost constantly in their room with Dipper, had been for the last couple months, so it didnt make sense that he was so sure they would damage anything if left unsupervised.

Bill seemed to read the expression with a bit too much ease.

"I'm hurt. How could you not trust me?" Bill asked in a sarcastic over dramatized voice.

"Oh sure, why shouldn't I put my trust into a melodramatic demon bent on taking over the entire multiverse? Especially when what he says makes no sense. Bi- Master, you've almost constantly stayed with me since I've been here and you've been very touchy feely since getting your body, but after what i assume has been a few months I'm to believe you're all of a sudden worried you're hench demons are gonna wreck the place? If you need time with your friends away from me you can just say so." Dipper ranted, nearly forgetting himself.

"Now, now Sapling. No need to get all jealous. I know your heat is in a few days and your hormones are raging but unfortunately I do have some things to settle with them. With the barrier about to drop, I need to settle some disputes about who's in charge of what district as well as set some ground rules regarding treatment of humans under their jurisdiction. Best do that now before it's too late." Bill explained, enjoying the moment of realization that dawned on Dippers face as the boy understood what Bill had meant.

"Ah, sorry. I was just... Wait I'm hardly jealous! And how could you possibly know my heats in only a couple days?" Dipper tried making an annoyed face but was blushing too much for it to come across as anything other than embarrassed.

Bill chuckled a bit at the adorable sight.

"Oh but you protest so vehemently. I hardly can believe you with you looking like that. As for your heat, I can smell it on you. Your scent is getting stronger and let me tell you, it is beyond delicious and actually rather difficult to resist." Bill said amused as he pulled Dipper up against him with magic before wrapping his strong arms around his waist to keep him locked in place. Bill earned an irresistible little squeek of surprise from his little Sapling at the sudden involuntary motion.

"Now then, I rather liked the word 'master' falling from your lips, I do so hope you use it more often. Now I will be back soon so try to stay up for me." Bill said before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Dippers lips. They were a bit chapped but just as soft and pliant as Bill had imagined they would be.

Dipper froze in shock but relaxed quickly, pressing back only slightly.

The kiss ended rather quickly and Bill left with a smirk on his face but not another word.

After staring into space for a few minutes, Dippers face flushed completely.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS ON READING IF YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!?!" Dipper yelled in embarrassed consternation at the dream demon that had long since left, knowing he was likely heard regardless though it went ignored. Still Dipper figured that fresh air would do him and his flushed face some good, and there was a balcony that led outside now in the downstairs room that Dipper could now make use of.

* * *

Bill was utterly amused by Dippers reaction. The belated response was golden and Bill commited that moment to memory as it got him through the meeting with his main crew.

Dipper was simply divine in his innocence and yet he was so incredibly powerful. It would be Bills absolute pleasure to watch him flourish.

But it did not escape his notice how Pyronica and Keyhole glared as Dippers role with Bill was mentioned. They didnt say anything but it was clear that they would need to be dealt with and soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes by the way, I fully intend to tease the ever living crop out of everyone with the smut. Consider it a writing challenge to hold off while simultaneously keeping you guys glued on for updates to see when it comes. Lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the fam and getting angsty after a brief comedic relief. Whats the rescue plan if there is one, and is it possible it could work? Probably not but does anything in this world ever go exactly as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note that I have noticed about myself but I really dont like Ford. I dont like his character, I dont like his know it all attitude, and I dont like his insane control issues. Plus I find his reclusivesness offensively close to home. And throughout my other works ive tended to make him the villain instead of Bill who litterally wants to destroy and kill everything (in canon anyway). 
> 
> But the real epiphany is that I don't seem to care. Ford is smart enough and petty enough (at least in my opinion) to make a far better villain
> 
> But I want you guys to give me your thoughts. Should I try to go a bit easier on Sixer (especially considering what he ended up going through) or should I press on like I have been here like I did with my other works so far?

Ford was on the shacks barely standing second floor observing the cracks in the barrier. They had spread far more than he had expected Dipper capable of. He needed to reevalute how much time they had to save the foolish boy before he caused a full scale apocalypse.

It was there that Stan found him.

"We don't have a week like you thought, do we? You underestimated Bill and Dipper. What're we actually looking at?" Stans gruff voice interupted Fords thoughts.

"No, we may have a day, two at most. I dont understand. Dipper didnt have anywhere near this kind of potential when I was trying to teach him. Couldn't do much more than a very basic summoning spell. To damage the barrier like he is should be impossible." Ford mused as he continued to scan the cracks. They nearly cover the entire barrier.

"Did you see 'im though? He was far healthier than he has ever been. Not to mention he seemed to stand a little taller, like he was confident. He looked so sure of 'imself... What do you think Bill's doin' to 'im?" Stan asked his brother.

"Treating him like a prince no doubt. At least until the barrier goes, then Dipper is basically useless. Bill will likely kill him and devour his soul, consume his power. But to get the barrier to break he needs Dipper alive. Theres not much hope here." Ford admitted a bit bitterly.

"Is there no way to really save him?" Stan asked after a moment.

"Not unless theres some kind of . . . wait whats that?" Ford cut himself off.

"What's what? What're you lookin at?" Stan wasnt really in the mood for his twins mysteriousness or vagueness.

"On the fearamid. Looks like a balcony up at the top..." Ford pointed.

"Hang on..." Stan had made it a habit of always having binoculars up here for surveillance purposes and was glad for it now.

Stan looked through them and indeed there was a new feature on the fearamid. The top of the fearamid floated over the rest of the pyramid shape and in the middle of the top piece was what appeared to be a balcony. And surprise of surpises someone was on it leaning over the rail and looking out over the destruction.

"You should see this." Stan said handing his twin the binoculars.

"I dont believe it. That must be where he's keeping him. We were right about him being in the top of the structure. Stanley, you know what this means? We can get him back! We can get him tonight. We have those jet packs from the first few times we tried to fight back. A small group could easily infiltrate the fearamid and bring Dipper back." Ford sounded almost giddy. Finally there was a way in.

"Sounds like the starts of a plan. I'll gather everyone and we can start getting ready." Stan announced moving to go downstairs, presumably to get everyone together.

"I got you now you back stabbing demon. You stole my research and my protege. But now... Now I'm gonna take it all back, and then some." Ford said to himself finally lowering the binoculars, unaware of the pink demon listening from the charred trees and forming her own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Im putting this to a vote (with the understanding that I may write and alternate ending regardless... eventually)  
> First ending with three votes will be the winner
> 
> Should Ford succeed in getting Dipper back
> 
> OR
> 
> Should Bill intervene, keeping Dipper
> 
> Comment and let me know your vote. Cause seriously im stuck and cant decide. Ive done 3 coin flips already today.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sends Dipper to bed. Dipper sees his family. What the flip flop goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had you guys vote for your ending. Got more ideas than votes but I'm not complaining because here we go. This happened. Also its almost 4 am and I should really be sleeping.

It was late by the time Bill had gone downstairs to gather Dipper. The boy hadn't touched the book at all, far too deep in his mind to process anything else. And his earlier actions were at the forefront.

Bill was more than happy about Dippers mind being full of thoughts about him. He planned to have the boy for his own so it made it more than pleasing to see Dipper contemplating what would happen between them after the barrier fell.

Dippers mind flew between several scenarios. A lover, forever locked away for Bills pleasure, was a particular favorable fantasy, reoccurring often. There didn't seem to be any negative feelings about it but Bill knew that eventually Dippers mind would need to be stimulated in a way that can only be accomplished by allowing him out to explore. 

"You need sleep. The barrier should go down either tomorrow or the day after. You're gonna need your energy for that. Come." Bill extended his hand for him which Dipper took without hesitation, allowing the demon to lead him upstairs and into his own bed.

"I still have quite a bit of work to do and likely wont be back until morning. Rest here tonight. I doubt youll want to sleep next to an uninhabited human body." Bill spoke calmly almost lulling Dipper to sleep with his voice alone.

"Ok. Goodnight .... Master." Dipper blushed heavily at the use of the word. Bill was more composed but even he aquired a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"You little temptation. I cant wait to devour you. Soon my Sapling. Very soon." Bills voice dropped into a seductive whisper causing gooseflesh to erupt across Dipper skin.

A little sleep magic later though and Dipper was fast asleep. His face relaxed and sweet. Bill caressed his face pushing back his curls as he tucked him into the covers.

"If only you knew what you do to me? All i wanted was the barrier gone and a nice little toy. You just had to be more didnt you? Thats why i like you though, always a surprise." Bill said as he stood and laid down to rest his own body. His triangle form slipping from the body.

Bill disappeared with only one last look at Dipper who rested peacefully.

Bill had an ominous feeling that he shouldnt leave but he had to. Still he knew ignoring such feelings usually ended badly. He'd check in later to make sure, but for now his book of secrets was replaced with a blank journal he was going to give to Dipper.

After all, a being like Bill would never have gotten where he was by ignoring a bad feeling.

* * *

It was almost 1:00 AM before the jet packs had been upgraded for stealth missions. Basically Ford and Mcgucket had to rebuild them to have quieter engines. And it was almost 2:30 before everyone going was strapped up and ready to go.

A small group of five were going, Mabel, Wendy, Ford, Stan and Soos. Basically the few people who might be able to get Dipper to leave willingly.

The trip to the fearamid was pretty basic but flying up to it was rather nerve racking.

The structure that was the fearamid was a lot bigger up close than it looked from a distance and its outer walls almost looked like it was moving.

The disconnected top of the fearamid was much the same except for the balcony which reminded Mabel of the one from Aladdin off of Jasmins room. It was large and smooth as if made from polished granite. Hopping over the side she was rather struck by the view.

It was one thing to see the destruction from the ground but up here and seeing it all at once was just too much. They couldnt let the world end up as destroyed as their little town was.

She shivered before turning around and looking at what she was walking into. The room was frighteningly empty. The only thing in the room was a book on a stand.

"What is this?" Mabel couldn't help but whisper out loud.

"Likely where Bill was tutoring Dipper in magic. A large room with almost nothing in it. Bet thats a magic book. I doubt we'd be able to read it though. Having a space like this is ideal for magic study. Come on ignore it, theres a staircase there. Lets see where it leads." Ford explained though it seemed more like an educated guess than anything.

Mabel just nodded and they all went up single file on the spiral stairs.

The room they were in could only be described as grand. It was huge and had everything a person could need. Mabel would have loved to actually look around but Dipper was spotted rather quickly.

Dipper was on a smaller bed off to the side. He was peacefully asleep and Mabel would have normally felt horrible about waking him up (he never got much sleep before) but he could rest up more once they got him home.

It was soon clear though that he was asleep through magic. He would likely not wake up until he was meant to.

"Probably for the best. He traded his loyalty after all. He'd be forced to fight back, even if he didn't want to." Ford said as Stan picked him up.

"Ugh Bills human body. Please let me burn it." Wendy exclaimed taking notice of the body on the other much larger bed.

"Alerting Bill to our presence now would be disastrous. We have the only other person who can break the barrier. He will come to us." Ford reasoned. By themselves the five of them probably weren't able to fight Bill.

They made their way back downstairs to the balcony.

"Soos, grab the journal. Even if we can't read it, it could be good leverage to have." Ford instructed.

Soos nodded and grabbed the book off the stand.

They all took off together heading back to the shack, not realizing there was a demon watching.

* * *

 

Pyronica followed silently. Bill had really let her have it for her plotting to overthrow him with Keyhole and now needed anything to get back in his good graces. Figuring out where the last humans in this pathetic town were could be her ticket back into the inner circle. Especially if it meant getting the Pines boy back for Bill.

She was surprised to see them headed for the old shack until she saw them suddenly vanish beyond a certain point.

Of course. They hid themselves with a barrier. There was likely a trap door or something leading to an underground buncker.

She needed to speak with Bill. Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There it is. They took Dipper. What will Dipper say when he wakes up? Id ask how Bill will likely handle it but I think thats obvious. We havent seen his special brand of anger in a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lots of screaming and angst coming up. Saying Bill is pissed would be an absolute understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, yall voted for this.
> 
> ANGST ⚠ WARNING ⚠  
> THERE ARE FIGHTS  
> THERE ARE WORDS SAID  
> AND THEY GET MEAN

Every demon in the fearamid was currently cowering. It was clear the exact moment that the deal was broken. Bill, still in his triangle form, turned red and so did the entire fearamid. Every golden statue and floor panel as well as any trinkets or paintings turned a blood red.

Even the outside walls of the fearamid changed. The swirling black mass turning red and dripping with liquified demonic power that scorched the ground beneath it, flattening and staining the earth.

The next wierdness wave leveled everything. In all of the Gravity Falls area, not a tree or building stood any longer. The entirety of the place was flat and looked like a desert made of cinders and ash.

Bill also knew it was impossible for Dipper to break the deal on his own. Bill used magic to put the boy to sleep, so he couldn't have left. He wasnt a killer so that was out. And he knew that touching the jar containing his soul would not only result in injury but also alert Bill. Besides that, Bills human form was untouched meaning whoever it was knew better than to alert Bill. And the journal he replaced his book in was gone.

Bill looked through the fleeting images that his eyes in the room had seen and was unsurprised to see Sixer leading a few other humans to snatch PineTree back and leave with him, going out through the balcony.

Knowing the truth though, did not deplete his anger, for even leveling everything that was left did not reveal where his Sapling was being kept. Yet Dipper could not have left the Gravity Falls area for as long as Bill held his soul, Dipper was just as trapped here as Bill was. It made no sense.

"Lord Cipher! I know where they took the Pines boy!" The very demoted pink demon burst into the throne room.

"You had better not be lying. I'll not be merciful twice!" Bills voice dripped venom. He didnt take betrayal well, carried out or merely concieved. And the pink demoness had concieved it. She didnt carry it out and had only been manipulated by Keyhole, who was in much worse shape at the moment, but the demotion from his inner circle and the power he drained from her had taught her all the lessons she needed to learn.

"I saw where they took him. The shack has an invisibility barrier around it. They walked toward it then vanished, but never reemerged from the area around where the house once was." She announed.

"Well then. I guess we know where to go next then dont we. Until we have Dipper back the barrier wont break. Lets go!" Bill commanded. He didnt bother with his human body, not wanting the fleshy shell to get in the way or slow him down.

The Pines family would pay. And now Bill didnt need to worry about his deal with Dipper. He could kill them all if he so chose. And it would be glorious.

* * *

Dipper Pines was no longer accustomed to the sleeping arrangements of the bunker. It was for this reason more than anything that told him he wasn't where he was supposed to be. 

So he wasnt as surprised as he maybe should have been when his eyes opened and he realized where exactly he was. 

He was however, a bit angry and fairly concerned with his family's safety. Bill would be more than a little pissed, especially if Dippers heat settled in before he finished off the barrier.

"You're awake! Dipper I'm so sorry it took so long, but we weren't sure it was even possible to get you back!" Mabels bright voice echoed in the small underground space.

"I hardly feel saved Mabes. I guarantee all you did was piss him off beyond comprehension. This was a horrid idea. How'd you get to me anyway?" Dipper asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly, Brobro. We're safe as long as we stay down here. We went through the balcony. Nothing but a blank book in a huge room. Went upstairs grabbed you and brought you back. You were asleep by magic so we figured you'd be more disoriented than anything." She answered sitting on the cot with him.

Dipper was fairly certain she had lost weight. Mabel was thinner than ever and on her slightly taller frame, that was concerning.

"Mabes, you need to send me back before he kills everyone. If you think he can't find us you are dead wrong. And you had best believe that nothing will stand in his way." Dipper said, knowing that his twin would likely never but it couldnt hurt to try.

"We have to stop him though. You've seen what he does." She argued.

"I've seen what condensed magic stuffed in a small area does. And Mabes what world are we saving. I was going to go to the same university as you ONLY because as an unmated omega I have to have a chaperone. To go to school at all I have to go with you. But I hate the university you picked. On my own I could have gotten a scholorship anywhere I wanted, but YOU had to get in too. Im sick of it. I can be just as powerful as any alpha if I want to. Mabes I dont want to save this world. I honestly don't. I hate how people treat each other. I hate how Ford acts like he knows everything, I hate that Stan thinks I can't take care of myself, and I hate how you think you have to protect and save me all the time. The only one who ever showed me that it was ok to just be me and help me figure out who I am, without everyone else interfering, was Bill. And once again, just like when we presented, all chances of me being happy were taken away. Youd have done me a greater favor killing me." Dipper ranted. Every single hurt in his heart from over the years coming out at once.

"I didnt know all that. You hate the university? But where did you want to go? What do you mean I had to be with you?" Mabel, being an alpha and a child when they presented hadnt been told the consequences of Dippers secondary gender.

"I mean what I said Mabes. I was looking at Ivy League. My grades are top of my class basically from birth. But every school I was looking at for after high school had one main rule. No unaccompanied unmated omegas. Most universities across the country state that. Of course an alpha like you, looking at an art school wouldnt have been told any of that. Us going to the same university was Moms idea. 'Better than not going at all, you can at least get your prerequisites done. Then you can go back once you have a mate." Dipper was fairly annoyed that his sister hadnt thought about any if this. Sure she had picked an art school, but they had barely discussed it since they never started highschool for obvious reasons. Still they were twins and had their roles been reversed Dipper would have figured something out for his sister.

"Wait, so because of  _that_ you want to basically  _betray_ all of humanity. Thats a little selfish dont you think?" Mabel retorted. She couldnt believe what she was hearing. How could Dipper say all that?

"Im you and the Grunkles little prisoner right? If you're going to lock me up in here then get out and get to it. Dont come back unless you have something better to say." Dipper concluded. Turning over in bed to face away from his sister. A few moments of silence passed before he heard the door close and inevitably lock, proving the prisoner part right.

He also knew there was only one room in the whole place that had a lock.

He was in the heat room.

Dipper prayed Bill would come for him soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened. Have fun with that


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont actually need to summarize this chapter do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... Que pissed of dream demon, place know it all great uncle, lights camara ACTION

Bill was surprised he had never thought to look for a barrier around the shack. Granted it was hardly standing before but now, he could see a change in the ground. Bill had obliterated everything left, leaving nothing but corrupted flat ground. Except a perfectly circular patch where that pathetic Mystery Shack once stood.

An invisibility barrier. When it was first cast perhaps it kept unwanted visitors out, but Bill was familiar with Fords work. The shield bit of the spell had long since deteriorated leaving just the invisibility. Obviously the old fool hadnt taken him seriously back when they worked together, since Bill distinctly remembered telling him that basic shields deteriorated over time and needed to be redone every few years. And you would think with a demon like Bill coming after you, you'd add several shield barriers.

Ford must have thought Bill would never find them.

Please.

Bill had time to feel insulted later though. First things first, find Dipper, then destroy the buncker. The residents could be turned to statues until the barrier broke. Their deaths would be slow and very very painful.

* * *

Locked in a room alone or not, Dipper could pinpoint the exact moment Bill showed up. He could sense Bills magical presence. It did not feel pleasant. Bill was in full demonic alpha mode and he was obviously pissed, as expected, and Dipper was terrified.

His inner omega shrinking away from the pure rage his alpha produced.

Still when people started screaming Dipper couldnt help but shrink into a corner whimpering.

Bill wouldn't hurt  _him_ would he? He hadnt left willingly and he was basically a prisoner. Surely Bill knew Dipper would never break their deal himself. He wouldnt risk Bill killing his family like this.

But what if he didn't. What if Bill thought he left on purpose?

Quite without realizing it Dipper had several shields around him. He wouldnt attack anything (the structural integrity of the bunker was fairly vital after all) but the shields only kept him from getting hit.

Not that they would do any good against Bill with how furious he was. But it made Dipper feel quite a bit better having them, like a security blanket or a nest, just not nearly as satisfying.

* * *

 

 Bill watched as his eye bats got to work turning everone to stone. Most didn't really fight back much but Ford and Stan did.

It was adorable really. Stan had punched one of the eye bats away only for two more to follow. He dodged for a bit swinging away at them, but fists were not enough and one eventually got him. Bill relished in the dark look of painful realization that crossed the old conmans face as his body turned from soft flesh to hard unmoveable stone.

Still it was Sixer he really wanted. No one else could have built the jet packs necessary to get to his private rooms but him. Bill would bet the entire multiverse that Sixer was more interested in the journal though than saving his nephew. It was likely he didn't realize yet that the journal was swaped. Oh he'd noticed it was empty but he probably was going to try to get Dipper to 'reveal' everything in it.

Speaking of Dipper, Bill couldn't smell him anywhere which was heavily disturbing. The boy was moments away from his heat and the stress may have triggered it. Plus, Dipper having accepted his inner omega and with Bill as his alpha, Pinetree probably could feel Bills rage. He'd likely be in a panic. A heat addled omega having a panic attack often lost control of their magic.

Bill reasoned that he couldn't sense him for that reason. His magic would protect him automatically, even from his own alpha. He'd need to get Sixer to spill where Dipper was hidden. Now where was .... ahah. Follow the laser beams and you find the old omega alpha wannabe.

Sure enough with laser guns blasting (Bill could admit he was mildly impressed that such things were made with so few resources) there stood Ford and his great niece. Shooting away at anything that came too close.

"Now now. That's quite enough. Tsk tsk Sixer. Becoming nothing more than a little thief in th night. How far you have fallen. Now I'll give you a fair chance, give me back the boy, and I won't destroy everything here. Statues included." There was no mistaking the dark look on Bills face as his eye turned blood red.

Mabel to her immense credit didn't flinch but her face said everything. She was not about to lose her brother again. She certainly wasn't going to give him up with how close he was to his heat. She wasn't letting Bill tak advantage of him.

Bill saw those thoughts cross her mind. He may be pissed but he could certainly understand her anger and determination. All in all she was a very good alpha, though he could also tell from the memories she seemed proud of that crossed her mind, that she was overprotective of her brother to the point of being stifling.

"Not a chance Bill. You aren't getting the boy. I'm not letting you use him to break the barrier." Ford spoke out, his voice attempting to be demanding and authoritative, though not quite getting there.

"Oh, you are a riot. But you don't really care about my little Sapling do you? No you don't. I can see it. You want the journals secrets. You think the secret to my defeat lies within the blank pages don't you? Well, let's make a deal then. Just a little trade. You give me the boy and I'll tell you all about it. I'll tell you the secret to getting words on those blank pages. What do you say?" Bill extended his hand though no flames errupted just yet.

"Not a chance! I'm not letting you take him again!" Mabels voice rang out as she aimed her rifle at Bill.

Under the right circumstances she could have been useful. Bill almost felt regret that he didn't keep her as well, it might have saved him a lot of trouble in the long run.

Still Bill looked her over. Her legs trembled slightly in her fear but she stood with her head high and the rifle was steady. Indeed she was excentric, but a good alpha. Any human omega could be proud to have her. No, Bill wouldn't kill her, he'd make use of her. There were a few demons Bill could think of off the top of his head that would be a good master for her. Tad for one. The demon beta had been bitching about an assistant for a while and there was also Will. Bills depressed omega brother could use someone with as much spunk as her to get him out of his shell a bit. Yes that would work beautifully.

Still first things first.

An eye bat slowly snuck in beehind the two gun brandishing revolutionaries.

And Bill watched as Mabel slowly realized that she could no longer move her trembling legs. She looked desperately to Ford for help, but Sixer didn't spare her a glance as he locked eyes with Bill.  You could see the betrayed expression on her face as is solidified, he gun dropping to the floor.

* * *

Dipper was miserable in his little corner of the heat room. His entire body hurt horribly and his shields were fluctuating with the amount of magic that was being shot around in waves outside the room. By this point he had no idea how many different shields his magic had produced from instinct alone but he was willing to bet more than 10.

The screams had died down several minuets ago and the long lasting silence only drew his anxiety further into an unmanagable tangle of nerves that made it even harder to breath than the pain did. His whole body hurt and almost felt like it was burning.

All Dipper wanted to do was jump into a big bucket of ice just to try to cool down. He had no clue where Bill was anymore as the rage had ebbed away. Now it was quiet as death.

Dipper was beyond miserable, locked in that little room and apparently dying of heat stroke.

Heat.

Ah, that must be it. His heat came a bit early due to the stress.

Well that wouldn't do. He had to break the barrier first. That was the time frame right. He needed to break the barrier before his heat set in.

Wait why was that again?

Dipper was slowly losing his ability to think.

He needed.....

Well that was it wasn't it. He needed. He didn't know what exactly it was that he needed. But he needed something. It was just so hot in here.

Dipper slowly stumbled into a standing postion, but his body wouldn't let him walk with out leaning on the wall. His legs like jello, he tried to open the door.

The handle jiggled but didn't budge. He was locked in this tiny hot room.

If he could think straight he might have tried to figure another way out, but he just couldn't. He slowly sunk back into his little corner. If only he didn't hurt so much. This was agony. Surely there was something that would ease the pain even  just a bit.

Even so, there he sat in the silence.

He didn't look up until he heard the door slowly creep open.

Dipper only prayed that the one who opened the door would know what he needed. He'd drop every shield he had if they would tell him what he needed.

Dipper looked up to see who had opened the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love you guys. comment below let me know what you think. It always makes my day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im just going to assume that as soon as you guys see who opened the door that you'll know where this is going...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didnt leave you guys on edge too long, but having started a second job it is harder than ever to find time to write when im not too tired to move. I dont know how some people go to school and work two jobs, im literally on the verge of collapsing.

"Well well well. Would ya look at this? If it isnt the omega twin. Looks like its my lucky day. I bet if I give you to the demon he'll let me off the hook. You're even in heat, so ya cant fight back. Ill just assume that since your scent doesnt affect me that you have shields up. Good thing too." Dipper was too out of it to bother about Gideons bull. He needed Bill and Dipper figured the little maggot would actually end up doing him a favor by turning Dipper over.

When Dipper tried to stand and go toward the door though, he only managed to collapse again. His legs were completely useless by now and his skin felt like molten lava. He couldnt speak either beyond a pained groan.

"Its almost amusin how weak and pathetic ya really are. At the end of the day, you're still just a useless omega. As obstinate and strong as you act you're still brought low by you're own biology. How pitiful. Not like an alpha like me. Its too bad your sister turned out to be an alpha too. Shed have been lovely on my arm. I wonder if I can trade you for her. Maybe Bill knows a way to reverse her biology for me. Would be interesting to find out. Lets go and ask him shall we?" Without another word, Gideon roughly brought Dipper up to his feet and half carried half dragged him towerds the main room.

Dipper, unable to really process Gideons words, just silently cried as he was led out. Unfortunately he was not too far gone to process what he saw.

The entire base was turned upside down. People were turned to stone left and right, their faces trapped into expressions of pure terror or pain. Wendy. Soos. Grunkle Stan. Candy. Grenda. Even Pacifica.

But what made it worse was watching as all of the food and medicine they had painstakenly gathered was torn apart. Dipper had wanted to go back to Bill, but not like this. Even his heat stricken mind was disgusted by the man/demon that was his alpha.

"Bill Cipher! Ya want him? Ya can have 'im. I only got one request!" Gideon shouted gaining the attention of everyone around.

"What makes you think you can bargain with me?" Bills voice washed over Dipper like cool water over his heated skin. Not enough to releave the heat but enough to make it more bearable.

"I just want Mabel! Make her mine and you can have im. I don care about the others." Gideon announced.

* * *

Bill was hardly listening to Gideons creepy (and thats by Bills standards which says enough right there) demands.

No Bill had an eye only for Dipper. Being out of his human body offered a bit more control over his senses, but it was clear the boys heat had nearly completely set in. Not long now and he would likely be entirely incoherent. Bill tried probing the boys mind but found it blocked by more than a few layers.

Dippers stress must have hit critical mass as his magic stepped in to protect him while his mind succumbed to his biological design. The barriers around his mind were extensive and there were several around him blocking his scent amongst other things.

Bill was surprised Gideon had even gotten near Dipper with all those barriers.

Unless... Ah of course. Gideon was turning him over. Dipper must still be at least slightly aware because he knew Gideon planned to bring him here, otherwise the shields wouldnt let even Bill near him.

"I hardly care about your little crush. And you arent worth the magic to strike another deal." Bill answered smoothly as an eye bat that had been behind them snuck up on the white haired young alpha.

It took a moment for Gideon to notice but he was full on panicing once he did. He dropped Dipper and stepped back as though that would help. But soon his gibbering and screaming went silent. In fact everything was silent. Because there was Dipper, laying useless on the ground before him.

Bill stepped forward to take Dipper only to be stopped by the shields around him. Bill knew it was unconciously happening but it still bothered him. He was far from stupid though.

Yes Bill had established only moments ago that Dipper was still at least somewhat aware of his surroundings. Looking around you caould see the damage and terror Bill had unleashed upon the place and the people living there. A place Dipper called home and people Dipper considered family. Oh no, Bill knew exactly why Dipper had rejected his touch. But that didnt mean it didnt anger Bill greatly.

"Py, take him to my room. He goes on his bed. Leave him there. I will deal with this little 'setback' myself." Bill announced before striding out of the room.

Pyronica gave Dipper a passive but sympathetic look before doing just that. Dipper fell asleep as she flew back up to the fearamid. No longer capable of handling the situation. Not that hed be able to think much at all for the next few days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so short but sweet chapter. Angst between Bill and Dipper is about to get real. And Bills anger management skills get put to the ultimate test.  
> See you next chapter


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh heh heh. You guys didn't think I'd make this easy did you? Oh no!  
> HEAVY ANGST WARNING!!! POTENTIAL TRIGGERING IF YOU AREN'T INTO VIOLENT ARGUMENTS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all you get as far as a warning or itd just be a spoiler.

Dipper wasnt sure what he was aware of first. It had seemed like only moments had passed since Gideon had handed him over to Bill, an event that he hardly remembered but vaguely knew had occured.

Still, he forced himself to open his eyes slowly. The light in the room stung a bit but was bearable. He was back in the room he had shared with Bill.

A sense of relief followed very quickly by dread coursed through his veins. His friends and family had been caught. There was no longer a deal protecting them. Bill was likely very very angry.

Dipper sat up only to notice something else.

Around his right ankle sat a cuff and chain. He followed the chain with his eyes and saw it reached the very center of the room and vanished into the floor.

Ok..... Bill was likely just being possesive but it was unnecessary if his friends and family were captured already right? Dipper figured he would speak to Bill when he came back to the room.

It was 2 hours at least before Bill made an appearance.

"I see you're finally coherent. Good. The barrier is trying to heal itself and it's beyond vexing." Bill said announcing himself.

Dipper looked over to him. Dipper shuddered. Bills human form was far more expressive than his triangular form if only for the addition of facial features, but right this moment, you would never think that. Bills face was cold and impassive. It scared him more than anything else.

"B-Bill?" Dipper hadn't really meant to set the demon off by saying his name, but it was clear the alpha was in no mood for patience.

Magic soared through the air slamming into Dipper so hard he was thrown into the wall and dropped onto the floor. Then it was like a huge amount pressure was placed on his body. He was being crushed by Bills magic.

Dipper cried out in pain as the pressure slowly grew.

"I believe I have told you how to address me. Do I need to retrain you? Was so much progress lost in less than 24 hours that you have already forgotten?" Bills voice was cold as ice but the pressure lessened enough for Dipper to speak.

"No. No Master. Im so-sorry. Please..." Dippers voice was strained with the pain.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and he was rammed into the wall again, the chain attatched to his ankle rattling with the motion.

"Thats better. Now I assume that you have no idea why Im angry, do you? Go ahead and guess first. Id love to see if you can figure it out. You  _are the smart one_ after all." Bill was very very very pissed.

Dipper of course figured the obvious that the deal was broken. That couldn't be it though since, yes Bill would be angry, but Dipper doubted it would be this bad. After that though his heat had started and memories got fuzzier and fuzzier until nothing. But he was away from Bill for most of the time. By the time Gideon handed him back to Bill Dipper was almost completely out of it.

"Did I do something while in heat? I... I dont... Re-remember. I dont know." Dipper was on the verge of tears and he was shaking horribly.

"You are right. It was while you were in heat. You made barriers around yourself, and while normally that'd be fine, you rejected me. Your magic pushed even me out. I havent been able to touch you, yet that maggot Gideon could carry you to me? Even Pyronica had to come up here to care for you while in your heat. Yet your scent still carried over to me, driving me mad during your entire first heat and yet you wouldnt let me so much as touch you. Im quite put off." Bills cold voice carried to Dipper as he explained.

Dipper was baffled. Why would his omega side, which was quivering in submission desiring to please its alpha (aka Bill) not let Bill touch him? It made no sense.

"Master please. I didnt know. Im sorry." Dipper quietly pleaded.

Bill responded first by pulling Dipper off the wall only to slam him back into it pretty hard. Dipper was now about an inch off the floor. He wasnt suffocating but he was in quite a bit of pain as his head cracked against the wall making him dizzy.

"Be silent. I know you wouldnt reject me like that on purpose. Stress makes everyone act out differently. That said, Im hardly the patient type. But Ill wait like we agreed until the barrier goes down. No, I wont fuck you, rather im going to rile you up, get my own pleasure and leave you wanting until it does go down. Tease you like have me for the last several days every time i see you.  _And you will not cum even once until the barrier is broken. Understand?"_ The last bit was an alpha command. Something Bill had not needed to use for a long while.

The command made Dipper shiver and gasp. He was already crying, though he had no idea when the near silent sobs had started.

"I understand, Master." Dipper hickuped as he whispered his answer, still dangling off the wall. Bill dropped him suddenly, his magic retreating back.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up. Ill be back tonight and I expect you to greet me when I arrive." And with those parting words Bill vanished leaving Dipper to curl up and cry his eyes out before getting up and limping over to the bathroom.

Apprently after being thrown about, Dippers ankle had been twisted. He had a huge bruise on his back from hitting the wall and a splitting headache.

How could he have forgotten? Dipper had been so swept up in learning magic and saving his sister, that he had forgotten just how cruel Bill could be. He felt like such a fool.

He cried again in the shower, the water making little plinking sounds off the chain on his ankle.

He hadnt even had a chance to ask about his friends or family. For all Dipper knew they could be part of Bills statue throne, or even dead.

* * *

 

Bill felt mildly bad about taking his frustrations out on Dipper. Sexual frustration and patience were not a great combo for him. Smelling that scent three while blasted week did NOT help matters, but Bill couldn't bring himself to put Dipper anywhere else, his inner alpha raging that he couldn't risk losing Dipper again even though the only threat to that was gone now.

Bill would need to settle his nerves somehow and quickly. He was rapidly losing Dippers trust if the thoughts in the boys head we're anything to go by.

This would be awkward.

And for once, Bill had absolutely no idea what to do. His near omniscience was for once completely useless.

He could not figure how humans and other demons got on without it. It was damn frustrating not knowing how to proceed in an awkward or difficult situation.

And that, of course, only pissed him off all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is not over yet, violence isnt either  
> Actually. Its only just gotten started


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Bill makes a very sad attempt at fixing things, predictably it gets awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is kinda pathetic at anger management but Dipper is adorable when hes shy so it all works out... Right?

After living through several millenia, Bill could frankly say that the moment he entered his room that night with the usual high calorie meal for Dipper to have for dinner (he did not get Dipper on a healthy eating schedule to throw it out the window) was the most awkward moment of his extremely long life.

Without a word Dipper rose to greet him as hed been told earlier but it did not escape Bills notice that Dipper was shaking. Or limping.

Bill inwardly cringed. He hadn't realized in his fit of anger, that he'd injured Dipper beyond a few bruises.

"Welcome back, Lord Cipher." Dipper was trembling and becoming distant. He was scared of him. 

Bill nodded solemnly towards the table and Dipper sat down, visibly shrinking in on himself as Bill got close to him.

Bill sat in the opposite chair and basically watched as Dipper pushed food across his plate.

"Your foot." Bill said in a soft voice, holding out his hand expecting Dipper to comply.

He did so silently as he turned in his chair to face the demon.

Bill healed the particularly bad sprain as gently as possible. The gentle action towards the omega calmed his inner alpha if only slightly as Bill tried to provide some measure of comfort.

"We can get back to breaking the barrier the day after tomorrow. I need you to settle back in properly." Bill said as he released his Pinetrees foot.

"Master... What... Where are my friends and family? Are they ok?" Dipper finally maged to ask.

"They are spread out around the dungeons. I didnt keep them all frozen but the dungeons are a labyrinth like no other. The walls themselves change after all." Bill explained shortly.

It wasnt the whole truth though. The dungeon labrynth was one of his more heinous creations. The cells were safe zones but only if the doors remained locked. If you left the cell to escape and got trapped by the constantly changing walls then you were basically used to steangthen the fearamid. No, there was no way for Bill to get them out either, at least not alive. Maybe at first but after several millenia the fearamid was as much a living thing as Bill or Dipper.

Still the fearamid was Bills palace and always tried to obey his commands but the process broke down the body and used the soul to power itself. By the time Bill had them removed, an escaped prisoner would already be dead and their soul useless.

Thus why everyone was separated. It was a lot harder to escape that way and the few who were more likely to try (warning or not) were the few hed kept frozen. Basically Sixer, Fez, Shooting Star, and that blasted red head. There were a few others but most of the regular citizens were all down there.

"Oh. I see. Is there... Will I be allowed to see them?" Bill had seen this coming. He had thought about how to answer. He knew Dipper would want to see them again and he had also known that they would never stop coming for him either.

"For now, no. Most of your family wouldnt survive the dungeons if they escaped, so they are still stone. That said, we may be able to figure a way to earn their freedom, but until my mark rests on your neck, you may not see them." Bill thought that was a fair compromise.

His Sapling was clearly disappointed, and a little distressed at his family being stone statues still but Dipper still surprised him.

"Thank you. Thats all I really want." Dipper then launched forward wrapping his arms around Bills waist. Bill was still sitting down so Dipper had to kneel in front of the chair and his head rested on Bills lap.

Bill was honestly stunned. He rested one of his hands on Dippers head and played a bit with his hair.

"Whats wrong Sapling?" Bill asked when after a few minuets Dipper was still shaking slightly.

"Are you still mad?" Dippers voice was barely a whisper.

Bill was confused. A healthy fear is no problem but this was entirely unlike Dipper. He wasnt normally so submissive despite being an omega.

"Im not angry but I get the feeling thats not all thats bothering you?" Bill said pressing for more.

"Just emotional I think. Its weird. I should hate you but I dont. I wasnt even gone a full day but I kept thinking while I was in the heat room that I needed to get to you. I wasnt happy or relieved to be with my family. I was worried what would happen when you found me but I just wanted to see you. I dont know what to think anymore." Dipper confessed.

And well doesnt THAT confession just make Bill feel like more of an ass. 

Bill slowly pried Dippers arms from around him and made Dipper look at him. Dippers eyes were filled with a shyness that was frankly adorable. 

Then Bill did the one thing he could think of that would really and truely comfort the small human in front of him.

Bill leaned forward and gently kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its no appology but considering its Bill thats pretty close


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack crack crack  
> Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious what happens here really

Two days later and the barrier was due to fall. The entire structure was riddled with cracks and fissures. Some just big enough to let the magic seep out, slowly effecting the outside world.

Dipper stood by the edge of the barrier, Bill at his side. He was determined to bring the annoying thing down today. Theres no way it wasnt going to shatter today.

"Ready Sapling?" Bill asked.

Suddenly it was real. He was about to deliver the world to a manic demon alpha. Would the people out there see things the way he did when everything settled down. No way to know without finishing what he started, but it still scared him.

Bill sensed his discomfort.

"Sapling? No matter what, I will protect you. Things will settle down and magic will finally be free in all dimensions. You are safe with me." Bill assured him.

"I know. I trust you." Suddenly Dipper remembered the day Stan brought Ford back. Dipper had been so mad at Mabel for trusting a conman relative they hardly knew over him. Now he kinda knew how she felt with the roles reversed. Now it was him trusting someone he shouldn't and Mabel not able to understand why. And probably feeling just as if not more betrayed than he had back then.

"Im ready. This stupid thing is coming down." Dipper said resolutely, determination glinting strongly in his eyes.

Bill preened with pride. Yes, his Sapling was perfect. He'd make the perfect queen. Obedient but not overly so. Not 100% submissive either. If Bill managed to keep his confidence up, everything would go according to plan.

Dipper readied his magic. His eyes almost gold as they glowed. He watched in wonder as the power manifested in his hand. The dark green mixed with gold swirling beautifully.

Bill watched his Saplings magic come forth. He couldnt be more proud of him.

The barrier came down in an explosion of power. The magic from the tear sweeping swiftly across the planet and expanding into space beyond. The magical release felt almost like a warm breeze in dead winter.

In that moment, watching Dippers magic swirl around him as the shatters of the barriers dispersed as if it had never been, the picture was absolute perfection and Bill swore the image to memory.

He was claiming that boy as his as soon as they were back. Nothing in the multiverse was going to get in his way now. After all, he ruled all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief chapter, but it is the second to last chapter. I guess technically I could end it here and move forward in the story with a second fanfic as a series, and I will still do that. Probably with a series of one shots tbh.
> 
> That said, the long awaited smut is next, as promised. Bill claims him. Then the curtains close for now.
> 
> Like I said though, I will continue with a series of one shots to give you guys an idea of what goes down in the future.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the main story.... Ive gotten to the end. No worries, as promised I will be making little one shots of their lives after this to tie up loose ends, but the main story is dont.  
> Enjoy the long awaited smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an adventure. This is my first story in the a/b/o fanverse so I hope I did ok.

Dipper expected many things when the barrier went down and got none of it.

For one thing he wasn't tired. If anything he was brimming with energy and he wondered vaguely if this is how Bill felt all the time.

He also still half expected Bill to go off into maniacal laughter call him a fool and kill him. Though the look in Bills eyes, almost reverent as he watched him, told him that was not going to be the outcome.

Bill for his part only stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the teens waist and teleporting them back to the Fearamid without a word.

Dipper was uncerimoniously dropped on the large bed in his and Bills room. Bills magic crackled and snapped as Dipper found his clothes were shredded from him. Bill still stood on the other side of the room, fully clothed and his magic going wild around him like blue lightning.

The teen omega shivered at the display of pure power. His body felt warm and he felt his face flush.

If he was confused about where this was going before, he wasnt now. No Dipper knew  _exactly_ what Bill was planning.

Bill stalked forward, very much the predator that he was. His lustful scent filling the room and clogging Dippers senses.

Dipper made to move, almost scared of the intensity only to feel the sheets wrap around his wrists and ankles, pulling them to four corners of the bed gently but also firmly.

Dipper was laid bare on the bed and couldnt move when Bill reached him, the tattered remains of his clothes under him.

Bill crawled over him, his own clothes vanishing as he moved.

Dipper was losing his mind and he hadnt even been touched yet.

Bill didnt touch him until he was looming over the boy.

He basically just dropped himself, pressing his lips to Dippers in a searing kiss that made the small teen gasp. Bill slipped in his tongue and ravished his mouth.

Dipper could do nothing but submit. He was falling into lust just as Bill had. His omega taking over completely causing the whine he was holding in to escape.

Suddenly, as if encouraged by the small sound. Bills hands were everywhere. Bill gropped him mercilessly.

They stayed like that for a while until Bill dipped his hand down to Dippers entrance. He purred when he found how absolutely soaking wet he found it.

"So wet for me Pinetree? You naughty omega. You want it so badly dont you?" Bill spoke filthy lines directly into Dippers ear, causing him to moan and somehow release even more slick, offically ruining the duvet.

Bill fingered him open carefully. Taking the time to streatch him even if the slick made it unnecessary, Dippers body may be made to take an alpha, but he was still a virgin.

Dipper writhed beneath him. He panted and moaned trying to coax the blonde alpha to get a move on.

Once Bill deemed him ready, Bill removed his fingers, releshing the sound of pure want from his soon to be mate.

The shhets released Dippers legs and Bill parted them obscenely wide so he could more properly sit between those delicious thighs.

Bill dreww Dipper into another kiss, this one slow and sweet. It grounded the omega as Bill finally pushed inside. The slick made it easy to slip in but not less tight or hot. Bill groaned loudly, almost growling with the tight wet sensation around his dick.

Dipper whimpered and moaned as he was invaded for the first time. His body breaking into a sweat and tears stinging his eyes. There was very little actual pain as hed expected, but the pressure was immense and uncomfortable.

Bill kept kissing him as he adjusted.

When Dipper rolled his hips up to meet Bills, Bill took it as a sign to continue. He started out slow. He wanted so much for Dipper to enjoy this, but he couldnt fight his instincts to claim for very long. Soon he was basically ponding into the omega with full force.

Dipper, much to Bills delight, was moaning and panting for more. Basically begging Bill to go faster or deeper still.

"Sapling Im close. Gonna knot you. Breed you. You're mine!" Bill chanted as he felt his knot swell.

Dipper felt the knot pushing up against his entrance, trying to breach the abused ring of muscle.

"Yes alpha! Knot me. Mark me. Please" Dipper begged, his own instincts telling him what to expect and craving it at the same time.

Bill thrust in a few more times before his knot breached the omega, locking them together as his seed pumped into the teens hole.

At the same moment Bill leaned in and bit into his neck right at the spot where his scent glands were. The sensation too much for the overstimulated omega, he came as well, but was blacked out.

Bill pulled the teen into his arms, trying to roll into a more comfortable position. He end up on his back the sleeping boy on top of him, straddling his hips where they were joined.

Bill realized very quickly that he had unleashed a lot of sperm into his mate. It wouldn't be completely out of the question for him to be pregnant.

Oh well. That was for future him to worry about. For now he just wanted to hold his new mate.

He snickered as he tried to picture Fords face when he found out.

Priceless.

Still Bill thanked whatever stars aligned to give him the best omega in the entire multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....... Done.  
> Well that was a trip.  
> Hope that was worth the wait  
> You guys are amazing.  
> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
